Las formas del amor
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Empezó con una pregunta, y se vio envuelto en un cuadrado amoroso. El pacto de caballeros se ha realizado, tras divagaciones y recuerdos. GerMexDen plus Rus, ¿con quién se quedará Chema? Aparición especial de Roberto y un extra FrUK. Capítulo cuatro.
1. Son patillas

_**Las formas del amor.**_

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí **DarkLady-Iria**, quien está fascinada por las cuestiones de los triángulos amorosos -gracias al triángulo **APH**, **AHS** y el cuadrado **A/PHS**- he decidido aceptar un reto que se me presentó vía **_facebook_**, ¡y les traigo algo que jamás imaginé hacer: un **GerMexDen** y quizá también **Rus**! ¿Con quién se quedará _**Chema**_? Leer la nota del final, por favor.

**Hetalia**, marcas, sucesos, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano nada y no es un movimiento a favor del grupo conformado por dos alegres personas, una horda de seguidores, una canasta de gatitos y un perrito juguetón que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos y yaoi, mientras distraen a los defensores de la libertad de los lavados cerebrales programados por el complot del gobierno que busca que todos tomen leche. Una disculpa por anticipado a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

_**Las formas del amor.**_

_Capítulo uno: Son patillas._

Todo comenzó en la mitad de una acalorada discusión en la sede de la ONU en Nueva York, misma que no tenía relación alguna con los asuntos que las naciones presentes vinieran a tratar. El trío de rubios que se gritaban de todo, conformado por Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos, no se percataron de que el resto de los países abandonaba la sala para conseguir una bebida que los tranquilizara de ese estrés que, aunque cotidiano, resultaba bastante agotador.

José María Itzae, personificación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, se veía más cansado de lo usual, al punto de que estaba tomando un té a sorbitos.

-¿Sucede algo malo, aru? -Le preguntó China, acercándole un plato con algunas golosinas, mismas que el mexicano rechazó con un gesto amable.

-Solo un poco desvelado. Tuve un mes difícil: ganaron las gallinas, han sucedido cosas feas en las calles y tuve que acompañar a un cuerpo policíaco a agilizar el tráfico. También le llamamos la atención a los que estaban golpeando puertas y ventanas de las casas ajenas, hubo muchas quejas por eso. -Le dio otra pequeña probada a su té, carraspeando un poco.- Luego un loco empezó a disparar y echarle la culpa de todo a mi jefe, y estoy seguro que ese méndigo huerco, el Estado de México, aventó piedras a mi casa después de clavar en medio de mis pobres plantitas su estúpido banderín firmado por el Cuau desde que terminó la final de fut. Mis pobres matitas, ¿ellas qué le hicieron?

El chino iba a contestarle, pero un escalofrío en su espalda mandó una señal a su cerebro indicándole que debía apartarse de inmediato del mexicano, y al hacerlo, confirmó sus temores ya que Rusia se sentó al lado del moreno.

-Y luego el Gringo Loco, Pancho y el Tejón Amarillo que no se saben más que la misma canción, no ayudan. Menos el gringo, quien se puso a celebrar con todos los americanistas, y confundió más a mi jefe diciéndole que fue un gesto muy amable ponerle su nombre a nuestro mejor equipo, ya no sé quién está peor, ellos por hacer borlote o yo por hacerles caso.

-¿Quieres que calle al capitalista, da? -Le preguntó el rubio con su gran sonrisa, pero Chema negó con la cabeza.

-No te metas en problemas, Yao. -Contestó sin darse cuenta a quien le estaba hablando.- Pero gracias de todos modos.

Y al retornar a la sala de juntas, en donde los países revoltosos retomaran su discusión desde el punto donde se quedaron, los demás empezaron a platicar sobre trivialidades.

-Si Chema hiciera chocolate caliente, podríamos comer churros.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tu siempre estás comiendo churros!

-¡Vamos a comer pasta, ve!

-Kolkolkolkol...

En eso, las carcajadas de Polonia se escucharon por encima del escándalo, y los que se hallaban a su alrededor notaron que leía una revista para chicas adolescentes.

-O sea, tipo, esto es genial. -Dicho eso, sacó una libreta con la imagen de un pony y una pluma de gel color rosa.- Vamos a ver Lituania, ¿qué es lo primero que le ves a un hombre? ¿Los ojos, la boca, la cartera o las nalgas?

-¡Yo no tengo nada que verle a los hombres! -Gritó el báltico escandalizado por completo.

-Tipo, ¿crees que no te he visto cuando Rusia se te acerca? Apenas se va y suspiras. Te gustan grandes...

-¡Deja eso!

Los murmullos de toda índole empezaron a surgir respecto al artículo que estuviera leyendo el polaco, y antes de que alguien cambiara el tema, la revista cayó en manos de Dinamarca.

-¿Qué te gusta más de mí, Noru? ¿Mi electrizante personalidad, mi genio fresco e insuperable, o mi grandiosa habilidad para hacerte reír?

-Cuando sueño que te mueres. -Respondió el nórdico haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear al autoproclamado Rey del Norte de Europa.

En medio de la algarabía, Polonia se paró sobre la mesa, recuperó su revista y se acostó para estar cómodo.

-Tipo, tengo una idea, vamos a preguntar qué es lo primero que le vemos a los demás, y quien no conteste le hacemos depilado brasileño con cera.

-¡Hey! -Se escuchó el grito de Brasil al fondo.- ¡No es gracioso!

Pero como a la mayoría le pareciera divertido, ignoraron a los rubios que no habían terminado de gritar y se enfocaron en el polaco.

-A ver, Suiza, ¿cómo es tu hombre soñado?

-¡Estás demente! ¡Yo no voy a contestar eso!

-O sea, contesta, a menos que quieras el depilado gratis.

-¿Qué es un depilado brasileño?

Todos ahogaron las risas al ver el dilema del siuzo para explicarle "eso" a su pequeña protegida.

-E-E-Es... Es algo que hacen las mujeres mayores. -Y antes de que Liechtenstein preguntara otra cosa, Suiza, totalmente abochornado, se cruzó de brazos.- Las personas deben ser discretas y estar concientes de sus gastos y acciones, ¿contentos?

-Vale, eres un fijado. -Empezó a escribir.- La cartera... ¿Quién sigue?

Todos empezaron a dar sus opiniones en desorden, y persiguieron a un señorito que no quiso responder, siendo perseguidos por Hungría y una cámara fotográfica.

-¡Cuidado, la marimacha los va a golpear! -Gritó Gilbert, y Francia dejó de pelear con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos para investigar qué tanto hacían los demás.- Kesesese, ¿puedes creer a ese tipo? Van a podarle _el arbusto_ por no responder una tontería.

-Mon cher Feliks, ¿qué tanto hacen que no comparten con los demás?

-Investigación de campo, o sea, ¿puedes creer que hay tantos gustos raros? A casi nadie le gustan las opciones que vienen en la revista. -El polaco se volteó a ver y notó a José María perdido en sus pensamiento.- ¡Tipo! -El grito logró sacar al mexicano de su trance.- ¿Qué es lo primero que le ves a los demás?

Confundido por completo, y notando que los presentes le clavaban la mirada, Chema se sonrojó, dibujó una sonrisa tímida, al tiempo que se preguntaba qué tanto se había perdido de la junta.

-Pues... A mi me gustan las patillas largas. -Y el mexicano empezó a soltar pequeñas risitas apenado, ante el asombro de los demás.

-¿Patillas largas, eh? -Se dijo a sí mismo una de las naciones presentes mientras se tocaba la zona mencionada.

**Continuará**.

Bueno, he aquí la cuestión:

Como han de saber, **Chema** -**_José María Itzae Infante García_**- es el personaje OC creado por mi hermana **RutLance-CrystalFairy**, y en el último episodio de "_**Sabor a mí**_", mencionó que podría sacar la versión nyo de su OC.

Después de discutir un buen rato, ya que ambas tenemos un personaje OC de México, llegamos a la conclusión de que son totalmente diferentes y cada uno es un cantar, así que pensé _"¿Cómo sería la versión nyo de María José?"_ Y créanme, ya lo tengo visualizado. ¡_AQUÍ LES DEJO UN REGALITO_!

_**Las dos caras de México.**_

Tras una larga y agotadora serie de reuniones enfocadas en las acciones antiterroristas, mismas que no condujeron a ningún lado gracias al desorden usual de las representaciones de los países, algunas naciones tiraron las corbatas y fueron a tomar un trago al bar más lejano.

En la barra, José María Itzae, representante del México _Liberal_, ahogaba sus penas en un vaso de vodka, deseando con toda su alma que su mente dejara de darle vueltas al asunto que lo tenía preocupado, pero el alcohol no le estaba facilitando esa meta.

-¿Sucede algo malo, da? -Le preguntó el ruso rellenando el vaso del mexicano.- Desde hace rato José María está preocupado.

-No es nada Juanito, no te preocupes. -Le dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible, y llevó sus manos a la cabeza.- Solo estoy pensando.

-¿En qué piensa México, puedo saberlo, da?

Chema suspiró con profundidad mientras jugueteaba con el vaso sin animarse a dar un trago más. ¿Cómo explicarle a Juanito que, desde la independencia, su querido hermano, Roberto, había dejado en claro su política?

**FlashBack**

-¡No podemos aceptar su ayuda! -Chema reprendió a su hermano por tratar con naciones extranjeras para obtener armas y suministros.- ¿Qué tal si intentan aprovecharse?

-Tranquilo Chema. -Roberto revisaba el cargamento de armas que recibiera esa misma tarde de forma clandestina.- Les dije que se los pagaría, pero nunca les dije _cuando_.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Y fue a mi a quien cobraron. -Apuró el trago de vodka, mientras Rusia abría su boca sorprendido, pero sin hacer sonido alguno.- Pero eso no fue lo peor. Se aliaba a los ricos y a los religiosos para influenciar a nuestros jefes, hacía tratos clandestino con otras naciones... Incluso le dijo a Francis que se casaría con él.

**FlashBack**

-_**¿¡HICISTE QUÉ!?**_ -Chema estaba aterrorizado cuando se enteró.

-Tranquilo, solo fue para que se fueran y acabara este molesto problema de los pasteles, no pasa nada. -Respondió mientras barría algunos escombros.

-¡Roberto, sí es un problema! ¿Qué tal si vuelve y _exige_ derechos sobre el país?

-Tú tranquilo, le dije que me casaría, pero no le dije _cuando_, y si lo saca a flote, le diré que está loco.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Y Pancho aún no lo olvida, incluso tiene una lista de los regalos que ha mandado desde antes de la intervención francesa. -Se terminó el trago de vodka.- Y Roberto se las ha arreglado para zafarse por que le ha dicho que los regalos no se cobran.

-Entonces, ¿nunca te has llevado bien con tu hermano? -Preguntó el ruso sirviendo más bebida al vaso del mexicano.

-No es que nos llevemos mal, es... Bueno, en realidad ya no sé.

**FlashBack**

Los políticos y amigos cercanos de Juárez celebraban su elección como Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos. Chema, quien estaba al pendiente de que todo marchara en calma, a pesar de la inmensa tensión que pesaba sobre él por las cuestiones políticas, no evitó tensarse al ver a Roberto entrar al salón, con su traje militar puesto, y sonriendo con altanería.

-Es un gusto ver que nos acompaña, amigo Roberto. -El presidente tendió la mano al Conservador, quien estrechó a su vez con firmeza.- Es bienvenido a celebrar con nosotros.

-Se lo agradezco, Señor Presidente, pero represento los intereses _del otro_ sector de la población, el que usted ha de conocer muy bien. Quedarme aquí sería hipócrita de mi parte. -Y tras hacer una reverencia respetuosa, agregó.- También le traje los saludos y mejores deseos de sus maestros del seminario. Lo felicitan por haber obtenido la presidencia, y le pedirán a Dios que nos guíe por buen camino.

-Mándeles un saludo de mi parte, y puede decirles que haré lo que esté a mi alcance, siempre y cuando usted y Chema cooperen por el bien de todos.

José María se acercó a Roberto apenas éste se diera vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Chema, solo vine a felicitar al presidente. -Respondió con cinismo y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano.- A ver _cuánto_ les dura este.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-¡Y tiene el descaro de cantármelo en la cara! -El mexicano golpeó la barra con el vaso ya vacío, en tanto Iván ponía a salvo la botella.- Y se puso peor durante el Porfiriato.

**FlashBack**

-¡Roberto! -Chema se acercó corriendo a su hermano, quien estuviera dando instrucciones para la creación de vías ferroviarias.- ¿No te has enterado? ¡Inglaterra, Francia y Holanda están haciendo casas por aquí!

-Don Porfirio les dio permiso, ¿qué, no sabías?

-¡Pero, pero...! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Están desalojando a la gente de sus casas! ¡No podemos permitir eso!

-Chema, yo no escuchado ninguna queja, excepto las tuyas, y si hay problemas, habla con el jefe, yo estoy trabajando.

-Muchas gracias. -Respondió con sarcasmo José María.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-¡Siempre hace lo mismo, no es justo! -El moreno golpeaba la barra ante la preocupación del barman y el ruso.

-Pero, Roberto te ayudó durante la Revolución, ¿niet?

-Sí y no, Juanito, sí y no.

**FlashBack**

-¡Don Porfirio! -Roberto entró corriendo al despacho del presidente.- ¡Holanda se quedó con mi casa!

-Tranquilo Roberto, lo hace para vigilar los terrenos que administra, pero no te preocupes, elige cualquier otro estado y te autorizaré que hagas una casa para tí solo.

-¡Se quedó con mi casa!

-Muchacho, sé que no te parece adecuado, pero si lo analizas desde...

-_**¡SE QUEDÓ CON MI MALDITA CASA!**_

-Yo le dije que la tomara. Sé que lo entenderás.

Roberto se quedó sin palabras. Se dio vuelta para respirar con profundidad y así evitar hiperventilarse, y se volteó hacia su jefe con el rostro serio.

-Está bien, señor. Pero esté por enterado que, cuando se levanten en su contra, estaré apoyando a esa gente.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Y se unió a Villa después de andar saltando de opositor en opositor.

-¿Y no apoyó a Madero?

-No, parece que tuvo algunas dificultades con él. Había demasiados intereses de por medio.

Rusia pidió otra botella, y apenas la trajera el barman, Chema la agarró y tomó el contenido directo de la botella.

-Incluso durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial estuvo ahí metido. Yo partiéndome el alma aceptando refugiados, enviando ayuda médica y suministros a los más afectados, y él ayudándole a los espías de Luis, vendiendo medicinas y armas, difundiendo propaganda favor de las fuerzas del Eje... Hizo muchas barbaridades, y encima se lavó las manos. ¡Tuve encima al Gringo Loco y al Tejón Amarillo por meses a causa de eso!

**FlashBack**

-¡México! -Inglaterra tenía en manos el telegrama y se lo tendió a José María.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué pasa? -El moreno apenas estaba tomando un descanso y se puso a leer el telegrama.- ¿¡Pero qué...!?

-¿Acaso estás apoyando a those evil nations? -Preguntó Alfred alzando a Chema y sacudiéndolo.- ¡Creí que tú apoyabas al Hero!

**Fin del FlashBack**

A esas alturas, el mexicano estaba recostado en la barra, dejando ir su dolor y frustración en forma de sollozos y lágrimas, que interrumpía solo para darle otro trago a la botella de vodka.

-No es justo, y siempre soy yo el que paga los platos rotos.

Rusia no dijo nada, recordando algo que sucedió por aquellas fechas, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**FlashBack**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntó el ruso poniéndose a la defensiva cuando vio llegar a Roberto.

-Es sobre el asunto de nuestras relaciones rotas. Ignoro si lo sepas, pero todo ha sido obra de Estados Unidos, quien no soportaba ver que tenías en Chema a un amigo, sin imaginar que mi tonto hermano te ve como algo más que eso.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de Iván al escuchar eso.

-¿Eso...? ¿Eso es verdad, da?

-No me gusta mentir cuando se trata de relaciones sentimentales. Sé lo que duele que te separen de aquellos a los que amas, por eso quiero advertirte que, si no haces las paces con Chema, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, ya que nadie te amará como él, excepto, claro, tu _querida_ hermanita.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Niet, no creo que Roberto sea tan malo, solo interesado, da.

-¡Pero siempre me la hace! -José María se terminó la segunda botella de vodka, y la usó como almohada para reposar la cabeza.- ¡Y cuando "me ayuda", solo empeora las cosas!

**FlashBack**

-No crean que no iremos a los tribunales para reclamar nuestros derechos. -Holanda reclamó la decisión de Cárdenas para expropiar el petróleo, y Roberto hizo atrás a José María, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Adelante, siempre pueden ir a la corte de "**Me importa un c****o**", o al tribunal de "**Váyanse a la c*****da**".

-¡Esto no se quedará así! -Amenazó el holandés retirándose bastante molesto.

-¡Roberto! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Sabes cuántos problemas estás ocasionando?

-Chema, aquí nadie tiene más **h****s** que nosotros, y hablando de eso, tenemos que pagar la maquinaria. ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?

-¡Nada!

-...

-...

-... Necesitamos más que eso.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-No entiendo por qué es así. Cuando _éramos_ una colonia de Toño siempre fue calladito y bien portado, nunca faltaba a la iglesia, respetaba a los mayores y evitaba las peleas. Nada más nos independizamos y cambió, ya no es el tierno hermanito que me _tomaba de la mano_ y se asustaba en las noches...

-Da, todos cambiamos con el paso del tiempo, no te preocupes. -El ruso acariciaba con _ternura_ los desordenados cabellos de Chema.- Pero está a tu lado y te apoya, ¿no es así?

-No exactamente.

**FlashBack**

Afuera de las oficinas de gobierno, una manifestación de personas descontentas con los resultados de las elecciones presidenciales gritaban a toda voz, y entre ellos, estaba Chema.

-_**"¡SOMOS EL PUEBLO, ESTAMOS DESCONTENTOS, Y C*****E A SU M***E EL P****E PEÑA NIETO!"**_

-Sin groserías, por favor. -Les pedía la nación sosteniendo una cartulina en la que se leía en letras mayúsculas **"NO MÁS ABUSOS"**.

En eso, un escuadrón de granaderos llegaron en varios vehículos, formándose en línea con sus macanas y escudos, y de entre ellos, uno se acercó al grupo de manifestantes.

-Esto solo lo diré **una** vez. Están obstruyendo el tráfico, no solicitaron un permiso para ocupar este tramo vial, y hay muchos ciudadanos molestos por el ruido. Recojan la basura, llévense las pancartas y retírense en orden, o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a desplazarlos y dispersarlos.

Todos los presentes empezaron a exigir su derecho de manifestarse, y Chema, reconociendo a Roberto como el granadero que se acercó, avanzó hasta estar frente a él.

-¿Roberto?

-José María, dile a tus achichincles que se retiren en orden y quizá no usemos la violencia.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Ellos tienen derecho de manifestarse!

El conservador no dijo nada. Golpeó un par de veces el escudo con la macana y seis granaderos se acercaron hasta donde estaba.

-**¡Agárrenlo!**

-¡**AH**! -Chema echó a correr, mientras la gente entraba en desorden en un intento de ayudarlo.

-Tú. -Señaló a uno de los hombres del escuadrón.- Dispersa a la turba, yo haré el reporte.

-A la orden, comandante.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Y me dejó en barandilla toda la noche.

Rusia notó que un grupo conformado en su mayoría por europeos ruidosos entraba al bar y ocupaban una mesa.

-Lo mejor será que vayas a tu hotel, ¿da? Si quieres, puedo acompañarte.

-Me gustaría irme, Juanito, pero no siento mis piernas. O si las siento, pero como gelatina. -Le respondió el mexicano abrazando la botella.- Aún con todo lo que ha pasado, no sé qué es lo que hará Roberto si la gente un día se harta y se levanta contra el gobierno.

Roberto, que estaba en el grupito, se acercó a la barra al ver a Chema y le removió frenéticamente los cabellos, mareándolo más.

-Tú no te apures, Chema, que yo siempre sabré estar del lado del vencedor. -Dicho eso, le dio un leve codazo a Rusia al igual que un par de billetes.- Pide un taxi y llévalo al hotel, no vaya a hacer una escena y ponerse a llorar.

-Da, es justo lo que hizo. -Le respondió el ruso mientras cargaba a México en sus hombros.

-Qué más da. Disfruten el resto de la noche, entonces. -Le quitó la botella a Chema y la puso en la barra.- El inglés cejón de cara agria que está siendo acosado sexualmente por ese francés perfumado va a pagar la cuenta de ellos. -Le dijo Roberto al barman.

-Are you sure, sir? -Le preguntó con desconfianza el tendero.

-Don't worry, yo me encargo que lo haga. -Y al ver que el más alto no se iba.- Juanito, cuando lleguen al hotel, abraza a Chema, por que necesita un amigo con brazos cálidos y fuertes para confortarlo en estos momentos de vulnerabilidad.

-Da. Eso haré. -Y el ruso se lo llevó.

**FIN**

_¿Qué les pareció Roberto?_


	2. Rayos y centellas

_¡Y una vez más, no pude evitarlo! :3 Les traigo el siguiente capítulo, así como a Roberto que ronda por ahí con una guitarra y que también se ha aparecido por el blog de Chema, y la respuesta a sus review's. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero que este capítulo también les guste mucho._

**Shald120**:_ Gracias por tu review y tus ánimos, leer un cuadrado amoroso con México en medio suena interesante, solo espero hacerlo bien xD_

**Tamat**: _Sobre Peña, tu lo has dicho, ¿qué podemos hacer? Hay métodos, pero involucran mucha burocracia y si no te pones al tiro... Te darás una idea. Y sobre Roberto, como dije, tenía ganas de escribir un México Liberal/México Conservador, y él forma parte del ejército de dinosaurios, solo por conveniencia, como habrás visto. Pero no siempre es cínico y simpático, excepto cuando le conviene. Gracias por el review._

**Usagi Mitzui**: _¡Qué gusto nos da que te guste Chema! -Lo digo en plural por que, al ser personaje de mi hermana, está al pendiente de cómo lo use xD-. Sí, a Chema le gustan las patillas, y no faltará el que piense como tú... O todo lo contrario, como se verá dentro de poco. Aquí está la continuación, y gracias por tu review._

**Danni**:_ Lo siento por tí, Danni, así es la afición. Pobre Chema, está cansado y tiene gustos en particular, y sobre Austria, no creas que corrió muy lejos xD ¡Ah! Hungría llevaba la cámara -Presiento que aparte de cuadrado amoroso, será triángulo APH-; y como he dicho, seguiré escribiendo de Roberto, hasta hacer un fanfic oficial de él. ¡Gracias por el review!_

**RaeHwa-Mokasahaya**: _Nos da gusto saber que te gustan nuestros fanfics, te agradecemos el review, y la razón por la cual Polonia tenía una revista de chicas, es la misma por la cual le gusta el color rosa, los ponys y malorear a Lituania: Es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere. Que bueno que te pareció interesante Roberto, y hay un poquito más de él al finalizar el capítulo, espero te guste._

**Youko Saiyo**: _¡Gracias por tu review! Me da gusto que te haya gustado, y espero que lo que sigue también te guste._

**Sorita Uchiha**: _Así es, solo el tiempo posee la respuesta. ¡Gracias por el review!_

**Alfie Eldenstein**: _Así es Roberto. Y así es el Estado de México cuando se le sube la afición. Y así es Polonia. ¡No te mueras! ¿Quién será J? ¡Pues Juanito! xD ¿Y con quién se quedará? Eso lo veremos conforme avance el desarrollo del cuadrado amoroso. ¡Gracias por el review!_

**ItzelDurand**:_ Lo siento, pero salvo en los fics en inglés, las parodias, o los gore, casi todos los México son buenos, dulces, etc., y yo dije "¿dónde está la oveja negra?" Sobre el fic en sí, Polonia se está divirtiendo, y no se puede hacer mucho al respecto. Brasil tampoco puede hacer mucho, está ocupado por el asunto Mundial/Olimpiadas, ojalá le vaya bien. Lo de México, no es un cuarteto -me da cosita imaginar a los 4 en una misma cama... o baño-, sino un cuadrado, de esas relaciones donde todos hacen su lucha, veremos si Juanito defiende lo que es suyo XD ¡Gracias por el review!_

**Chelita**: _¡Ay Chelita! Trataré de hacer capítulos lindos, pero con semejante cuadrado amoroso xD ¡Gracias por el review! Y no te preocupes por el malo de Roberto, que tiene su lado lindo: ¡Es físicamente igualito a Chema! (Algo bueno tenía que tener xD)_

**Teffy Uzumaki**: _¡Gracias por el review...! Aunque es mi hermana RutLance la que hace DenMex, como parte de su saga nórdica xD Se podría decir que este es mi primer intento de DenMex, ya que ese loquillo hará su lucha, y yo espero que Noru lo detenga a tiempo xD_

**Marle-tHJ**: _Muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo y Roberto sean de tu agrado._

_******Hetalia**, marcas, sucesos, etc.,**NO** me pertenecen, no gano nada y no es un movimiento a favor del grupo conformado por dos alegres personas, una horda de seguidores, una canasta de gatitos y un perrito juguetón que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos y yaoi, mientras distraen a los defensores de la libertad de los lavados cerebrales programados por el complot del gobierno que busca que todos tomen leche. Una disculpa por anticipado a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

**_Las formas del amor._**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-¿Patillas largas, eh? -Se dijo a sí mismo una de las naciones presentes mientras se tocaba la zona mencionada._

_**Capítulo dos**: Rayos y centellas._

Todos los que ignoraban a las revoltosas naciones de habla inglesa, entiéndase Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, empezaron a conversar acerca de sus gustos y que tanta afinidad tenían con los de los demás.

-¡Ve! ¡Alemania, Alemania! -El italiano se acercó al mencionado, jalando la manga de su traje en un intento de tener su atención.- ¡A México le gustan las patillas!

-Ya lo escuché. -Le respondió Ludwig mientras cargaba en sus espaldas a un adolorido austriaco, quien no paraba de quejarse.- Pero este no es el momento para estar discutiendo esas cuestiones.

-Claro que no. -Se metió el danés haciendo a un lado al veneciano con una mano.- ¡Alemania no tiene oportunidad alguna para conquistar a México!

-Por favor, ¿podrían hablar de un tema inteligente aunque sea por una sola vez en las juntas? -Suplicó Roderich, sintiéndose muy cansado por tener que sostenerse del cuello del alemán.

No obstante, las palabras de Mathías sonaron como un reto, así las interpretó Ludwig.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¡No estoy insinuando nada! -El nórdico le dio un par de pesadas palmadas al hombro de Alemania.- Solamente estoy dejando en claro que si tú no puedes conquistarlo, yo me quedaré con él.

-¡No es algo que puedas decir a la ligera! -Gritó el alemán, señalando a Dinamarca con el dedo y, por consiguiente, dejando que la Gravedad hiciera su trabajo, al soltar de todo agarre al austriaco, quien no pudo sostenerse mucho tiempo y cayó como costal de papas al suelo.- ¡Ni siquiera tienes un motivo o justificación para intentar conquistar a México!

Y contrario a todos los pronósticos que pudiera hacer el de ojos azules, Mathías sonrió ladinamente.

-Estoy seguro que te llevo ventaja al respecto. -Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el noruego tomó al danés de la corbata y lo llevó hasta su asiento.- ¡Arght! ¡Noru, aún no termino!

-Sólo cállate, idiota.

Ludwig apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. ¿Dinamarca lo estaba desafiando a conquistar a México? ¿Se atrevía a pesar de saber que el país germánico podía lograr cuanto se propusiera con mayor ventaja que el grupo de nórdicos unidos? Sintió arder su espíritu, reclamándole que respondiera el reto del danés, y sin darle el privilegio de verlo aturdido, retomó su seriedad, su lugar y el control de la junta, dejando en el suelo a Austria.

-¡Alemania, no puedes dejarme aquí! -Gritó desde el suelo el Edelstein.

-Vaya, vaya... -El albino se inclinó ante el austriaco, picando la frente del castaño con la punta de un bolígrafo.- Así te quería encontrar, señorito, derrumbado, kesesese.

-Comprendes que sería un abuso aprovecharte de mi situación.

-¡Claro! ¡El señorito está en una situación TAN delicada! -Empezó a mofarse Gilbert mientras le hacía dibujitos en el rostro al amante de la música.- ¿Tan patético eres que no puedes ni...? -Hubiera terminado, pero el sartén de la húngara aterrizó con fuerza en su cabeza, imposibilitándolo de continuar sus burlas, y cruzando el rostro de Roderich con una línea diagonal.

-¡Deja en paz al señor Austria!

* * *

Apenas concluyó la junta, gracias a un desquiciado que activó las alarmas de incendio mediante la quema de un bote de basura en un intento de deshacerse de un cigarro, Chema decidió obrar por su cuenta y planteó avisar a su jefe que se tomaría un par de días libres.

-Aunque conociéndolo, mirará la nota como si estuviera escrita en un idioma indescriptible... -Tras pensarlo un momento, José María borró lo que tenía escrito y empezó de nuevo.- Se la escribiré en dialecto, y cuando me pregunte qué significa, le diré que estaba tan cansado que no podía distinguir idiomas, eso se lo creerá.

Se estaba dando ánimos para hacer cuanto tenía en mente, sin percatarse de que una nación, que había escuchado perfectamente sobre su gusto por las patillas, se acercaba a él.

-Patillas largas, ¿eh? -Y abrazó con fuerza al mexicano.- ¿Las mías entran en tu lista, mon amour?

El mexicano se tensó, sudó frío, y sintiendo que el francés no abandonaría con facilidad su espacio personal, procedió a impulsarse hacia atrás, logrando atrapar al rubio entre su cuerpo y la pared, poco antes de conectarle un codazo justo en medio de los ojos.

-¡Déjame en paz! -Y se echó a correr, dejando al de ojos azules cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-Valió la pena intentarlo. -Se dijo Francis tragándose sus lágrimas.

* * *

-Me alegra que estemos reunidos, da.

Después de la junta, Rusia estaba incómodo. Había notado el interés de Francis y Dinamarca hacia México, e incluso que Alemania estaba dispuesto a intervenir en los asuntos del corazón de su amigo Chema. Y sin perder más tiempo, se armó con una botella de vodka, un poco de valor y una rasuradora de baterías, antes de llamarle a los países bálticos y citarlos en su casa.

-S-Sí. -Respondió nervioso Lituania, ante la poca iniciativa de Estonia o Letonia para responder.- ¿Por qué nos llamó, si se puede saber?

El ruso se puso de pie, gesto que los bálticos tomaron como una señal de alerta, más al situarse justo al frente de ellos, dejándolos atrapados en el sillón.

-Sus patillas, son molestas.

Y sin darle tiempo de respuesta a nadie, Iván tomó la cabeza de Toris con una mano, mientras que la otra la usó para sacar la rasuradora y encenderla.

-_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

* * *

Era la quinta hoja que arrancaba con violencia, y de la misma forma, aventaba lejos de su alcance.

-¡Es imposible! -Se dijo el alemán en el punto más alto de su frustración, mientras golpeaba el escritorio con los puños.- ¡Por más que analizo la situación, son más los motivos materiales que los personales los que tengo para intentar conquistar a México!

Se salió de su pequeño despacho, ignorando la algarabía que tuvieran su hermano y Austria, dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar una cerveza bien fría y tratar de olvidar el asunto.

-No sé ni por qué estoy haciendo todo esto, no es como si tuviera algún sentimiento especial por José María. -Se dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba la bebida y se preparaba para disfrutarla, cuando la voz del danés se coló en sus pensamientos.

-_"Si tú no puedes conquistarlo... Si tú no puedes conquistarlo... Si tú no puedes conquistarlo..."_

El alemán apretó la lata hasta que ésta cedió a la presión y el líquido se derramó por gran parte del cuarto, mientras recordaba con la precisión de una grabación el momento.

-_"...yo me quedaré con él."_

-¡No puedo perder ante **ese** infeliz! -Gritó el alemán, aventando la lata al bote de basura y corriendo de vuelta a su estudio.- ¡Muy bien! No tengo muchos motivos personales para conquistar a México, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Y empezó a formular un nuevo plan, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¿Alguien hará de cenar en esta casa? -Preguntó Austria, pero nadie le contestó.- Tendré que cenar fuera, de nuevo.

* * *

En la casa de Suecia y Finlandia, volvía a respirarse la paz.

-¿A qué se refería Mathías con eso de _"tener nuestro apoyo incondicional"_, Su-san? -Preguntó Tino realmente intrigado por la extraña conducta del nórdico, quien estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal.

-Alg'na tonter'a, no vay's a hac'rle mucho c'so. -Le respondió el sueco a su "esposa", y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.- Yo ir'.

Berwald abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el ruso, quien le miraba con su sonrisa característica.

-¡Privet! -Saludó alzando la mano, a lo que el sueco respondió con un leve gruñido.- Debo pedirte algo. Corta tus patillas.

-No. -Respondió en corto y seco el de lentes.

-¿Niet? -Iván rozó el bolsillo en el que llevara la rasuradora eléctrica con su mano enguantada.- ¿Por qué no?

-A Méx'co no le imp'rtan mis p'tillas, pero a mi 'sposa si.

**Continuará.**

¡**Extra**! _Para todos ustedes, ¡más de Roberto! Quien no quiere quedarse callado, como siempre._

_**¡Ah, qué Roberto éste!**_

-Te digo que no...

Leticia, personificación de Guatemala, platicaba con Marcela, o sea Chile, quien andaba de visita por ahí, aprovechando una pausa que se dio en su trabajo. La noche ya había caído en su casa, y todo apuntaba a que sería una noche tranquila...

-_ "Eres mi bien, lo que me tiene extasiado, por qué negar que estoy de tí enamorado, de tu dulce alma, que es toda sentimiento..."_

-¿Es Chema? -Ambas mujeres se levantaron, sorprendidas de ver al mexicano afuera de la casa de la guatemalteca, bien vestido, bañado y perfumado, acompañado de un par de músicos, tocando ese hermoso bolero, bajo la luz de la luna.

-_ "Bendito Dios, por que al tenerte yo en vida, no necesito ir al Cielo tisú, si, alma mía, amor de mi ilusión, la Gloria eres tú."_

-¡Ah! -Ambas naciones suspiraron, y notaron cómo el moreno se acercaba a la ventana.

-Buenas noches, señoritas. -Las saludó con su típica sonrisa.

-Ah, eres Roberto. -Dijo desilusionada Marcela.

-¿Qué buscas aquí? -Preguntó Leticia con la sonrisa y el sonrojo aún adornando su rostro.

-Leticia...

-¿Si?

-Yo quiero saber, si tú...

-¿_SÍ_?

-Me puedes prestar dinero. ¡No te preocupes! Chema te lo puede reponer.

-_**¡MALDITO!**_ -Y mientras Chile se soltaba a carcajadas, Guatemala perseguía al conservador por las calles.

Unas horas después, en el lindo Guanajuato, Chema apenas había terminado de lavar los trastes con los que desayunaron él y su gato Misifús, cuando recibió una llamada.

-Seguro es Roberto, que quiere que otra vez alimente a Antonieta. -El mexicano suspiró y descolgó el auricular, del cual se escucharon fuertes carcajadas, bastante familiares para Chema.- ¿Marcela? ¿Qué pasó?

-_**"¡AH, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡NO VAS A CREERLO! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡LETICIA! ¡POBRE LETICIA!"**_

-¿¡Qué!? -Preguntó alarmado el moreno.- ¿Por qué te ríes, mujer? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Lety?

-"_**¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡NO A ELLA!"**_

En ese momento, Roberto llegó a la casa. Chema tragó aire al verlo despeinado, con las ropas arrugadas y marcas de rasguños, pero principalmente, por que tenía ensartada la guitarra en el cuello.

-_**¿¡PERO QUÉ PASÓ!?**_

-Mujeres.

**FIN**

**"La gloria eres tú" **_Es un bolero compuesto por José A. Méndez en 1953; mis intérpretes favoritos son _**Los tres diamantes.**

* * *

¡_Solo para los amantes del_ **FrUk**! ¡**Extra**!

_**La vaca.**_

Francia, quien era por mucho uno de los más sabios en el ámbito de la gastronomía internacional, acudía a la casa de campo del inglés para pedirle lo que quizá pueda considerar el único elemento rescatable de la cocina inglesa, al menos, la que provenía de manos de Arthur.

Y es que si algo se le daba bien al británico, era la cría de ganado, no por nada sus reses eran valoradas en el mundo. Tras dar un par de vueltas lo encontró, vestido para trabajar en campo y con un sombrero, precisamente acompañado de uno de esos valiosos animalitos.

-¡Mon ami! -Tanto la vaca como el inglés se _tensaron_ al escuchar el saludo del francés.- ¿Serías tan amable de prestarme a tu vaca?

-¡Eso jamás! -Gritó el menor de los Kirkland abrazando al pobre animal, quien temblaba con solo ver la expresión del galo.- ¡La última vez que presté una vaca, Alfred la cambió por una montaña de hamburguesas!

-¿Y qué le pasó a la vaca?

A toda respuesta, Inglaterra se quitó el sombrero.

-Oh. -Y para cortar la tensión, Francis abrazó por atrás a su viejo amigo.- ¡Pero no te preocupes, mon amour! ¡Estaré feliz si me puedes prestar tu cuerpo!

-¡Suéltame, wine bastard! -Y Francis se lo llevó, ante la atónita mirada de la vaca.

-Debo dejar de comer esas hierbas. -Se dijo el animalito.

**FIN**

**Inspirado en la canción de ambiente "La vaca morada" del grupo Topazz.**


	3. Tácticas bélicas

**Las formas del amor.**

_Y seguimos con este cuadrado amoroso, con las locuras de Roberto y un extra **FrUk** para todos aquellos que disfrutan ver al inglés recibiendo amor del francés. ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, seguimos en la marcha!_

**Usagi Mitzui**: No quiero matar a nadie, solo fue un extra de último minuto, pero como dice el dicho "ya encarrerado el ratón", seguiré agregando extras FrUk xD ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Y si, el amor ganará, la pregunta es ¿quién de los tres logrará conquistar a Chema? Lo de las notas en dialecto es solo para ganar tiempo, un clásico ejemplo del ingenio mexicano. Sobre Austria, ni modo, estaba en la ruta del huracán, pero no le irá tan mal, o eso creo; Suecia hará lo que sea por amor -mi amor por el SuFin desborda xD-, y Roberto, es Roberto xD Gracias por tu review.

**ItzelDurand**: Así es, ¡pobre vaquita! No creo que con Alemania suceda lo de Buon San Valentino, aquí sabe lo que está intentando conseguir y le ayuda tanto que Chema no agarre la onda, asi como tener rivales fuertes xD Y si, Juanito entró con todo, lo mismo Dinamarca, que no planea quedarse atrás. Sobre el cuarteto y el cuadrado, aún me da cosita pensarlo, pero es un pequeño detalle que marca una gran diferencia -¡ah, el lenguaje!-. Con Roberto, fui muy clara, quería hacer a un sinvergüenza, ¡y lo logré! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Alfie Edelstein**: Pobre vaca, ni modo, el gringo aceptó la primera oferta. Sobre Suecia, no iba a dejarse -ni tampoco dejaría que lastimaran a Finlandia xD-, Alemania y Rusia no cederán, como verás pronto. Gracias por el review.

**Shald120**: Si, Alemania está enojado, Dinamarca tiene el autoestima por delante, y Austria tuvo mala suerte. No es que Rusia esté celoso del resto de naciones con patillas abundantes, solamente está siendo prevenido. Lo que le pasó a Roberto, se lo ganó, él aguanta, y sobre las vacas, pobres, pero no se puede hacer mucho por ellas, menos con Francia rondando por ahi con su amor xD Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Danni**: Bueno, Austria no quiso cooperar, y Francia se ganó el golpe xD ¿Quién se ganará el corazón de Chema? Eso está por verse, no juren en falso, y la identidad de Antonieta será revelada en su momento. Todos sentimos pena por las vaquitas, compañero, todos.

**tamat**: Rusia hace su lucha y no se arrepiente. :3 Gracias por tu review.

**Teffy Uzumaki**: La parte SuFin aún no termina, y Roberto se luce cuando se lo propone -aunque no de la mejor manera xD-. Hay más FrUk, a mi también me gusta :3 Rusia es adorable, haga lo que haga, y ya verás lo que tienen planeado el resto de los europeos. Te agradezco el review y espero que este capítulo te guste.

_Les recuerdo que **Hetalia**, marcas, sucesos, etc., **NO** son de mi pertenencia, no me pagan por hacer esto, no lo hago para apoyar las campañas del grupo dirigido por dos alegres personas, una horda de seguidores, una canasta de gatitos, un perrito juguetón, el perico que se le escapó a** Inglaterra Pirata** y las naciones ignoradas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos y yaoi; no es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche._

_Se le pide una disculpa por anticipado a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

_**Las formas del amor.**_

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-A Méx'co no le imp'rtan mis p'tillas, pero a mi 'sposa si._

_**Capítulo 3: Tácticas bélicas.**_

Al notar que Suecia no regresaba, Finlandia se dirigió al recibidor, encontrando un extraño escenario al ver a Rusia ante Berwald, ambos con una mirada de desafío dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Sucede algo malo? -Preguntó el más bajo de estatura, atrayendo la atención de las naciones presentes.

-Niet, solo venía para tener la cooperación voluntaria de Suecia, pero no es necesario. -Sonrió el ruso y apartó su mano del bolsillo en el que resguardara su "arma".- Pero la advertencia está hecha.

Y se retiró en silencio, ante el desconcierto del finés.

-Primero Mathías, y ahora Rusia, ¿qué está sucediendo, Su-san?

El sueco le quiso explicar que todo lo que estaba sucediendo se originó a causa de la pregunta de Polonia sobre los gustos, misma que desencadenó el carácter competitivo de algunas naciones que desean poner sus manos y algo más sobre México, y que Rusia está preocupado por éste de una manera que va más allá de lo que dictan los parámetros de la amistad.

-'stá prep'rándose para la gu'rra.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

Después de pedir el apoyo de los países nórdicos y anexos, Dinamarca puso en marcha su táctica para conquistar a México.

-Si, todos están esperando que me aparezca con mis galletas de mantequilla, conocidas a nivel internacional, pero lo que ellos no saben es que poseo en mi arte culinario muchas maravillas, mismas que compartiré con mi querido México.

-Si ya terminaste de gritar payasadas, lárgate de mi casa. -Exclamó Noruega, quien estaba harto del danés, de su creciente locura, y de que el autoproclamado Rey del Norte de Europa se hubiera gastado su despensa para hacerle pastelillos y postres daneses al moreno.- Y no creas que voy a olvidar que me debes muchas cosas.

Dinamarca empezó a reír en voz alta, ignorando por completo al noruego, y convencido de que nadie le ganaría en su empresa de conquistar a la nación azteca.

-¡Dame tu bendición, Noru!

-¡Ojalá te mueras y te parta un rayo! ¡Vete de mi casa ahora!

Una vez que se vio en paz, el nórdico se recostó en uno de los sillones de su sala, dispuesto a dormir un momento para liberarse del estrés innecesario que acabara de recibir, cuando una nada agradable imagen del danés y el mexicano abrazándose con una gran sonrisa lo impulsaron a levantarse.

-No... No puedo permitirlo.

Y sin pensarlo más, tomó el teléfono.

* * *

Después de evitar que Hungría asesinara a su hermano, de cumplir los "pequeños" caprichos del austriaco y aguantar las rabietas que éste sostuviera desde la última junta, así como escuchar las carcajadas de Gilbert, quien leyó todos los planes que estaba preparando para conquistar a México, y le dijera que estaba haciéndolo mal, de paso, Alemania confirmó con su red de espionaje que el mexicano se hallara solo en casa, y se armó con un traje limpio más no muy llamativo, su mejor loción y una caja con dulces tradicionales de su casa para llevar como regalo.

-En serio, bruder, lo estás haciendo mal. -Le repitió de nuevo el albino, pero el rubio lo ignoró.- ¿Qué le diré a Italia si llega buscándote para comer pasta, cantar, y todas esas tonterías que hacen juntos?

-Dile que estoy ocupado, y nada más.

Estaba a punto de abandonar su casa para ir directo al aeropuerto, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Una extraña sensación atravesó la espalda del germano, y sin darle oportunidad a nadie de contestar, corrió de vuelta, tomó el auricular y escuchó lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea le dijera.

La expresión del alemán se tornó pálida, empezó a sudar frío, y se olvidó de ir al aeropuerto.

-¿¡A dónde vas, West!? -Gritó Gilbert al verlo subir escaleras arriba.

-¡Necesito un transporte más rápido! -Le gritó desde su habitación y saltó para evitar bajar las escaleras y salir de inmediato, más se detuvo un momento, marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran.- ¿Bueno? Esto lo diré una sola vez: hay un terrorista en el aeropuerto...

* * *

-Hermana. -Le dijo Iván a Natasha.- Olvidé una libreta de direcciones en casa de Estonia, ¿podrías ir por ella?

No bien hizo la petición, la hermana menor del ruso se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo y un cuchillo, y se dirigió a la casa del báltico, sin distraerse con nada o nadie.

-Eso me dará tiempo, da. -Suspiró de alivio el rubio, recordando que escondió la libreta en la cocina del estonio de forma intencional como un plan de emergencia, unos meses atrás. Nunca imaginó que le serviría para ese momento, mismo que planeaba aprovechar para visitar al mexicano y conversar con él acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Solo espero no asustarlo, da.

En eso, recibió una llamada, y atendiéndola, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y un aura oscura empezó a rodearlo.

-¿Es correcta su información? -Y tras una pausa, contestó.- Niet, yo me haré cargo. Gracias y sigan reportando cada dos horas la situación.

Apenas colgó, buscó en una pared falsa un objeto que no usaba desde la segunda guerra mundial. Tras sacudirle el polvo de encima, lo conectó a la línea telefónica, y esperó que funcionara.

-_"Yes? The Hero is talking to you! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"_

-Privet, Amerika.

-_"¿Eres tú, comunista?"_

-Niet, soy un orgulloso ciudadano americano que está preocupado por su país.

-"_OK. What's botter you?"_

-Un avión de caza que partió de Alemania está sobrevolando el territorio aéreo de otras naciones sin autorización, se estima que posee malas intenciones y puede que lleve arsenal bélico completo. Esté alerta, ¿da?

-_"WHAT!? I knew it! I knew it! ¡Sabía que Germany tarde o temprano caería en la tentación de otra guerra! Thanks a lot, proud citizen, and don't worry, por que el Hero se encargará de todo, ¡AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!"_

El ruso colgó, tomó su botella de vodka, le dio un trago largo y escupió directo a la chimenea encendida, lavando su boca con alcohol para borrar la amarga sensación de tener que pedirle a su "enemigo" un poco de ayuda.

-Niet, no puedo perder más tiempo.

* * *

En la mente de Dinamarca, nada podía salir mal. Le haría compañía a México, pasarían un grandioso momento juntos, le compartiría su asombroso talento culinario, y quizá tuviera la suerte de que el mismo mexicano se le declarada, ganándole así a las otras naciones que intentaran atravesarse en su camino...

-Por favor, señor, deje la maleta en el suelo y alce sus manos. -Le dijo un guardia del aeropuerto, al que le siguieron muchos más.- Coopere y no habrá necesidad de usar la fuerza.

-¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no saben quién soy?

5 minutos después, Mathías estaba en una habitación acolchada, fría, en la que solo estaban tres sillas, una mesa, su maleta, y un par de guardias analizando su contendido.

-Ya les dije que no soy un peligro para la humanidad. -Les dijo el danés por enésima vez, pero los hombres estaban más ocupados intercambiando impresiones.- ¿Ahora qué van a hacer?

A toda respuesta, uno de los guardias se puso un guante de látex y aplicó lubricante sobre éste.

-¡AUXILIO, ESTÁN VIOLANDO MIS DERECHOS HUMANOS!

* * *

-¡Maldición!

Después de dar la advertencia a las autoridades danesas, Ludwig tomó un avión caza para dirigirse a tierras mexicanas sin contratiempos...

-¡AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

...si no hubiera sido por Alfred, quien lo tenía dando vueltas sin el más completo sentido por ambos lados de la frontera entre México y Estados Unidos.

-_"Señor Alemania, las autoridades militares de Estados Unidos de América esperan una justificación. ¿Qué les decimos?"_

-Díganles que me pondré en contacto directo con el país. Después escribiré el reporte explicando la situación.

-_"Enterados."_

El alemán usó un viejo código de luces, que afortunadamente fue bien interpretado por el americano, y ambos descendieron hasta aterrizar.

-Well, well, Germany, ¿a qué se debe esta new war?

-No sé de qué hablas. -Le respondió firme y serio el alemán.

-¡La guerra que estás desatando in the whole world! -Gritó agitando los brazos la ex-colonia de Inglaterra.- ¿O por qué otra razón volarías en un avión de combate?

-Vuelo de práctica. -Respondió de inmediato el alemán.- Este avión va libre de arsenal bélico, con carga de combustible para cubrir una ruta y sin otra meta que evitar un daño en la maquinaria por inmovilidad.

-Entonces... ¿No hay guerra?

-No.

-And why you where flying over here, without permission, wearing a formal wear?

-Creí que el permiso estaba realizado y comunicado, como he tenido mucho trabajo en los últimos meses, he olvidado revisar algunas cosas de este tipo, permisos de vuelo y atuendos de ocasión, pero no volverá a pasar. -Al ver el semblante acongojado del americano, agregó.- Tomaré la responsabilidad de este inconveniente, llenando un reporte para tus jefes como para los míos, así que no te preocupes, y... Te invitaré una hamburguesa. Con papas.

-Really? That's great! -Respondió más animado el estadounidense.- Ok, good luck con tu práctica, y luego vamos a comer, ok? -Se regresó corriendo a su avión y se alejó de ahí entre carcajadas.- AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

El alemán se apretó el puente de la nariz, deseando que la punzada que sintió en la cabeza fuese solamente una jaqueca sin importancia, y regresó al avión, descubriendo dos cosas: la primera, que perdió mucho tiempo, y la segunda, ya no tenía combustible.

-**¡*MYU*! **-Gritó ofuscado golpeando el tablero, activando accidentalmente el interruptor para eyectar el asiento.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHT!

* * *

Tras una dolorosa inspección de cavidades, un sermón de sus jefes que se vieron en la necesidad de aclarar los malentendidos, aguantar los gritos de Noruega que se ofendió cuando éste lo acusó de levantarle una falsa alarma de terrorismo en su propia casa, un incómodo viaje en primera clase ya que el dolor no desaparecía, y el intenso calor de verano que le pegó desde que salió del aeropuerto hasta llegar a la casa del mexicano, Dinamarca estaba listo para el ataque.

-¡Muy bien, campeón! ¡No hay nada ni nadie que se interponga entre tus encantadoras patillas y México!

Con paso alegre, la mejor de sus sonrisas y el autoestima en alto, el danés llamó a la puerta, y esperó.

Adentro de la casa estaba Chema, por supuesto, pero no estaba tan solo como el danés creía.

-Gracias por ayudarme con la comida, Juanito. -Decía el mexicano acompañado del rubio, mientras picaban algunas verduras.

-Me agrada estar con México, da. -Respondió con una gran sonrisa el ruso, y en eso, llamaron a la puerta.

-Ah, caray, ¿quién será?

-Yo atenderé. -El ruso se puso de pie al instante, y al ver que el moreno no le quitaba la vista de encima, dejó el cuchillo.- Traje el vodka que te gusta, está en la bolsa que traje conmigo.

-Ah, ok Juanito, gracias. -Contestó un poco apenado el mexicano, recordando que, varias juntas atrás, fueron a tomar "una copita", y como el ruso le sirviera vodka cada vez que Chema terminaba un trago, a miedo de parecer descortés, el moreno siguió bebiendo hasta terminar con una botella entera de vodka, poco antes de caer rendido por el efecto soporífico del alcohol.

Por su parte, Rusia se dirigió a la entrada. Llevaba en el bolsillo la rasuradora, si se diera el caso de que otra nación intentara arruinar su visita a Chema, y al abrir la puerta, confirmó sus sospechas.

-¿Rusia? ¿Se puede saber qué haces en la casa de MI México?

-Niet. No es tu asunto. -El ruso borró la sonrisa de su rostro.- Y José María no quiere verte.

Dinamarca estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero Iván le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-_¡AUCH! ¡OYE! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!_ -El nórdico empezó a golpear con ambas manos la puerta.-_ ¡ÁBREME! ¡NO PUEDEN IGNORARME PARA SIEMPRE! ¡ABRAN!_

Al volver a la cocina, Rusia casi choca con el moreno, quien creyó reconocer la voz de la misteriosa visita.

-¿Quién era, Juanito? ¿Era Matatías?

-Niet. -Le respondió con una sonrisa.- Un vendedor.

-¿En serio? -Le preguntó Chema preocupado ya que los gritos seguían.- Parece que no se ha ido.

-No te preocupes. -El ruso tomó un mazo de madera para ablandar carne.- Me aseguraré de que se vaya, da.

Antes de que José María pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Iván se salió de la cocina con dirección al recibidor; los gritos de aquel que no se había ido aumentaron, callados por el inconfundible sonido de la madera quebrándose y un "AUCH" tan claro que era obvio que se requirió el uso de fuerza, seguido por un portazo bastante fuerte; a los pocos segundos, el ruso dejó el mazo de carnes roto dentro del bote de basura.

-¡Da! ¡Problema resuelto!

-¿¡QUÉ HICISTE JUANITO!?

-Dije que haría que se fuera, y lo hice, da. -El rubio retomó su sonrisa habitual.- Los vendedores son muy insistentes.

-¿Y el mazo? ¿A poco le pegaste? -Preguntó con auténtica mortificación el mexicano, temeroso de que el ruso se haya excedido.

-Niet, se me resbaló y no pude usarlo. -Respondió al instante el rubio.- Y se fue corriendo cuando vio que saqué el grifo. -Al ver que México no lucía muy convencido, el ruso le señaló la estufa.- Ese humo se ve muy negro, da.

-¡La sopa!

Afuera de la casa, Dinamarca logró bajarse del poste de luz donde lo colgó el ex-soviético, y se sacudió las ropas.

-Rusia se cree mucho por que Chema le tiene lástima, ¡pero ese sujeto de escasas y nada atractivas patillas jamás me vencerá!

Dio un paso largo, chocando sin querer con otra persona que iba por su camino.

-¿Alemania?

-¿Dinamarca?

Los dos rubios se quedaron en silencio, analizándose como si se encontraran frente a un objeto de estudio, y frunciendo, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa del mexicano.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías jugando a la _casita_ con Austria e Italia. -Mathías se cruzó de brazos, mirando con desafío al alemán.

-Yo pensé que los aeropuertos de tu casa estaban cerrados por una amenaza de terrorismo. -Respondió serio y firme.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿No puede uno visitar a sus amigos cuando quieran? -El danés estaba a punto de tocar, pero recordando su desagradable encuentro con el ruso, sonrió con malicia y retrocedió un paso.- Pero si los asuntos de Alemania son más importantes, puedo esperar un poco.

El germano tocó a la puerta, y ambos europeos esperaron. Adentro, Chema escuchó que llamaban de nuevo, y se quitó el mandil.

-Da. Yo abriré.

-No te preocupes Juanito, esta vez iré yo.

A pasos largos, el moreno acudió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con sus amigos.

-¡Matatías! ¡Güicho! -Saludó muy contento.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-¡Que no me digas...! -Alemania alzó un brazo como clara señal de que le golpearía por llamarle así, como era su costumbre, pero se detuvo a medio camino.- Ya no importa, buenas...

-¡Hola José María! -El danés empujó con un codazo a su rival, y sacudió con mucha energía la mano de Chema, agitándolo un poco por la fuerza que empleó para ello.- ¡Qué gusto verte!

-E-E-E-est-a-a-a-a-a bi-i-i-i-en. -Respondió el mexicano, y gracias a un carraspeo de Ludwig, el saludo fue finalizado.- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Vinieron juntos, se encontraron o pasó algo?

-No, verás... -Alemania tenía lista una coartada, pero la presencia del rubio en la sala lo detuvo.

-Kolkolkolkolkol...

Cuando los 4 estuvieron reunidos, tuvo a lugar una tensión tan grande que parecía haber estática suelta por ahí, y José María, a causa de ello, empezó a sudar con nerviosismo.

-Qué... ¡Qué bueno que estemos reunidos! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... -Chema se llevó una mano a la nuca, notando como todos los presentes no se quitaban la vista de encima.- Este... Iré a ver la comida, ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no se quedan a comer?

Apenas México se alejara de la sala, los europeos recién llegados soltaron sus regalos, y cada uno tomó posición de pelea: Alemania con los puños, Dinamarca sacó su hacha de la nada, pero Rusia...

-Será mejor que no intenten alguna tontería, da. -Encendió la rasuradora eléctrica, que zumbaba al ser puesta en potencia máxima.- No permitiré que le hagan daño a José María.

Las tres naciones se acomodaron de forma triangular, vigilando a los rivales que tuvieran tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda, atentos a ver quién realizaría el primer movimiento.

**_*TOC, TOC, TOC*_**

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, los rubios se tensaron más. Dentro de ellos, esperaban que se tratara de algún mexicano que llevara algún recado, un religioso en campaña o en el peor de los casos un vendedor insistente, pero las risas que se oyeron no los tranquilizaron para nada.

-_¡Mon cheré Mexico!_ -Era la voz del francés, quien tampoco se había dado por vencido ni esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.- _¡Ven a mis brazos y mis elegantes patillas y yo te guiaremos por los más exóticos senderos del amour!_

Chema, sin estar enterado de esas palabras, buscaba los platos para servirle a sus improvisados invitados, cuando escuchó los chillidos de ayuda del francés, a quien vió por la ventana siendo perseguido por el alemán que cargaba con una enorme maceta, el danés que iba blandiendo su hacha, y Juanito, quien llevaba en alto la rasuradora encendida.

-¿Y ahora qué habrá hecho Pancho?

**Continuará.**

***MYU* **es una grosería censurada :3

* * *

_¡Y una vez más, Roberto! Pero creo que algo le pasa, por que no se ve muy animado._

_**¿Roberto?**_

-¿Roberto? ¿Estás en casa? -José María Itzae tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, ya que era el turno del conservador de asistir a la junta de la ONU.- ¿Hola? -A toda respuesta, de la habitación salió un gemido grave y prolongado, lo que provocó que Chema entrara asustado a la habitación.- ¿Roberto?

Un vistazo rápido a la habitación le provocó una sensación nada agradable al mexicano, y descubrió que a un par de pasos de la puerta, en el suelo, estaba su hermano derrumbado.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasó?

Rato después, el mexicano liberal había limpiado la habitación, acomodó a Roberto en la cama con un trapo húmedo en la frente y un termómetro en la boca, y preparaba algo para mejorar su salud.

-El caldito saldrá en un rato. Ahora, vamos a ver... -Chema le quitó el termómetro de la boca a su hermano, y revisó la marca del mercurio.- No cabe la menor duda: Estás enfermo.

-¡Me duele todo! -Se quejaba el conservador retorciéndose en la cama.- Chema, hermano, por favor... -Suplicó con un tono tan lastimero, que el moreno le prestó atención.- Si no llego a sobrevivir, tienes que hacerte cargo de mis asuntos.

-¿Qué? Un momentito Roberto, los dos estamos a cargo como país.

-Pronto quizá no lo seamos... Con suerte quedará uno de nosotros.

Bastante perturbado, Chema se retiró a la cocina para no contagiarse de la paranoria de su gemelo, y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?

-_"José María, hola."_ -Era el argentino al teléfono.-_ "¿Cómo va todo? ¿No tienes problemas por las elecciones?"_

-¡Las elecciones! -Reaccionó el mexicano gritando a toda voz.- ¡Eso lo explica todo!

_-"Yo también estoy emocionado, aunque mis oídos digan lo contrario."_

-Ah, lo siento Diego, es que Roberto amaneció todo apachurrado y no sabía por qué, hasta que me lo recordaste.

_-"¿Entonces les digo a los demás que no vas a venir a la junta? Por que el gringo está a un pelo de ir a 'rescatarte'."_

-¡Ah, caramba, la junta! -Chema empezó a dar vueltas donde estaba parado.- ¡Oh, no! ¡La junta! ¡Roberto! ¡El caldo!

**FIN**, _por el momento._

_-Después de las elecciones, el conservador estaba como si nada.-_

* * *

_**FrUk** Time! Y una vez más, les traigo este pequeño regalo, que atravesó mi cabeza como una descarga eléctrica xD Espero que lo disfruten._

**_La petición._**

Tan pronto fue reconocida la independencia de los Estados Unidos de América, Inglaterra retornó a su casa, siendo recibido tanto por las burlas como los reclamos de sus jefes y hermanos, quienes le reprocharon su incapacidad de mantener a una colonia bajo control.

-¡Ya les dije que hice cuanto estuvo en mis manos!

Harto de toda esa presión y estrés, se fue deambulando por ahí, cruzando las fronteras de naciones aliadas y enemigas, y aún cuando su mente no quería pensar en lo acontecido, el suceso lo perseguía a donde quiera que fuese. Estaba a punto de sucumbir por la frustración, cuando chocó contra alguien, quien tenía los brazos ocupados por un enorme arreglo floral y una vela.

-¡Tenga más cuidado! ¿Acaso está ciego?

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a los viejos amigos, mon ami.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del británico al reconocer la voz y el rostro -apenas moviera un poco las flores para no maltratarlas- del galo, quien le sonreía con su alegría habitual.

-¡Tú!

-¿A quién más esperabas, Anglaterre? -El francés dejó un momento sus cosas para observar de cerca al ojiverde.- ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Cómo te atreves a salir por ahí con tantos rasguños? Ven conmigo, ami.

Empezaron a caminar por las avenidas, y dieron vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas...

-¿A dónde vamos? ¡Llevamos casi media hora dando vueltas sin sentido!

-Solo sígueme, mon ami, es importante. -Repentinamente, Francia se detuvo, y ensanchó la sonrisa del rostro.- Hemos llegado. Ven.

-¿Aquí? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, stupid frog!

Estaban ante la Catedral de Nuestra Señora, y el inglés notó que su amigo/enemigo le hacía señas para que le acompañara.

-¡De ninguna manera! -Gritó sintiéndose bastante incómodo.- ¿Cómo pretendes que entre ahí dentro?

-No te estoy obligando a que entres de rodillas y pidas perdón por ser un hooligan, ni siquiera entraremos a la catedral. -Le señaló una entrada lateral que daba a la parte trasera del edificio.

A regañadientes, el inglés siguió al ojiazul, quien le entregó a un seminarista las flores y la vela, y fue a una pequeña habitación, de la que sacó una bandeja con agua y una toalla limpia.

-Toma asiento, y deja que tu hermano mayor te cure.

-No digas estupideces. -Masculló el inglés mientras el galo le limpiaba un poco el rostro.- ¿Y por qué tienes que traer flores y velas a la catedral? ¿Acaso no hay bastante gente tirando su dinero para ello?

-Mon ami, solo le traje un pequeño regalo a Notre Dame por haber cumplido con el favor que le pedí.

El británico soltó una carcajada, más ésta no perturbó a Francis.

-Aunque lo dudes, mon ami, si pides algo con la suficiente fe, te es cumplido.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pediste? ¿Una nueva moda?

El francés se detuvo un momento, clavando una mirada firme pero serena en la nación vencida.

-Que mi buen amigo Anglaterre volviera con bien a casa.

Eso desarmó por completo a la nación de abundantes cejas, quien solo acertó desviar la mirada para que el galo no viera el notorio sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro.

-No... No digas tonterías.

**FIN**

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Amenazas y recuerdos

**Las formas del amor.**

_¡No estaba muerta! ¡Solo tuve una temporada muy difícil! T-T Estos días fueron pesados, pero estamos de vuelta, y hablando de vueltas, les traigo este capítulo con sus dosis de **Roberto** y **FrUk**, quienes esperan tener sus propios fics, ¡seguimos en la marcha, compañeros!_

**_Youko Saiyo_**: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Espero que este capítulo también te guste, y gracias por el review.

**_Alfie Eldenstein_**: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, así como los extras. Más que celos, lo de Noru es "prevención". Y sí, la guerra está por comenzar ;3 Gracias por el review.

**_Usagi Mitzui_**: Gracias por el review. El **sufin** es de mis parejas favoritas, y no quisiera dejarlos fuera de este fanfic xD aunque pronto tendrán su momento. Pobre Dinamarca, pero eso no le baja los ánimos, y los encuentros apenas empiezan. Los extras deben ser tiernos y divertidos, o ambos, aunque quizá me anime a subir un poco el tono, pero está en veremos. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu gusto.

**_RozenSword_**: Dice el dicho que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale... pero Rusia y Alemania lo tomaron muy en serio. Y más que violación, la revisión de cavidades es eso: una revisión, que surjan sentimientos ya es otra cosa. Puedo asegurarte que Noru no es como Iggy, y esperemos que las cosas no se vuelvan un harem, por que la guerra será insoportable. Gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu gusto.

**_Chelita_**: Lo que le hicieron a Dinamarca fue una revisión de cavidades, es un procedimiento normal en los aeropuertos, cuando menos, cuando se requiere hacer una revisión a profundidad de determinadas personas o sospechosos. Gracias por tu review, y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**_Danni_**: Compañero, el último en tener la palabra es Chema xD pero nadie le impide a las naciones hacer su lucha, y eso incluye al danés, aunque los métodos que usan no son los más viables, y sobre Francis, sabrás lo que le pasó XD Gracias por el review.

**_Teffy Uzumaki_**: Gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo y los extras también te gusten, y hablando de sabotajes... Mejor lo dejo en suspenso xD

**_Shald120_**: XD Rusia, igual que el resto, están usando sus mejores recursos, y si eso incluye explotar a un viejo enemigo, no durarán en usarlo. Y Noru hará lo que sea para tener paz, así deba entrarle a la guerra. Gracias por tu review, y espero que el fruk de esta ocasión también te guste.

_Les recuerdo que **Hetalia**, marcas, sucesos, etc., **NO** son de mi pertenencia, no me pagan por hacer esto, no lo hago para apoyar las campañas del grupo dirigido por dos alegres personas, una horda de seguidores, una canasta de gatitos, un perrito juguetón, el perico que se le escapó a** Inglaterra Pirata** y las naciones ignoradas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos y yaoi; no es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche._

_Se le pide una disculpa por anticipado a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

_**Las formas del amor.**_

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Chema, sin estar enterado de esas palabras, buscaba los platos para servirle a sus improvisados invitados, cuando escuchó los chillidos de ayuda del francés, a quien vio por la ventana siendo perseguido por el alemán que cargaba con una enorme maceta, el danés que iba blandiendo su hacha, y Juanito, quien llevaba en alto la rasuradora encendida._

_-¿Y ahora qué habrá hecho Pancho?_

_**Capítulo 4: Amenazas y recuerdos.**_

En una junta de emergencia realizada en España, unos días después...

-Gracias por venir de inmediato, no sé lo que haría sin ustedes... -Chillaba con gran desconsuelo el español, mientras que algunas de sus ex-colonias trataban de levantarle el ánimo mediante el gesto de palmear con suavidad sus hombros.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. -Diego hojeaba el paquete de hojas que le dejara su jefa.- ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

-¡Y más vale que no sea una tontería como que se te acabaron los churros, o que Italia Romano no te quiere! -Inglaterra se encontraba especialmente fastidiado, y no dudaba en descargar su ira en quien se dejara.- ¡No tenemos tu tiempo así que habla ya!

-¡Tranquilízate, aru! -Le dijo China tratando de clavarle un par de agujas para acupuntura en un intento de detenerlo, o más bien callarlo, sin éxito.

-Si, no hagas más escándalo del que no necesitamos. -Holanda tenía su atención 90% enfocada en varios libros de cuentas, pero retiró la vista de éstos para darle su "estate quieto" al británico.- ¿Acaso Francia no te dio el beso de las buenas noches?

-The wine bastard and i don't sleep together! -El cejón estaba rojo de ira.- ¡Ni siquiera lo he visto desde la última junta! ¡Se desapareció, como una maldita sandalia en el océano!

-¿Entonces Peter no extravió tu calzado de playa? -Le preguntó un preocupado Tino al inglés, mientras su conciencia le reclamaba por el regaño que le diera al pequeño varios días atrás.- Pobre Sealand.

-Hey, a lo que venimos. -Cuba interrumpió a las naciones que empezaban a divagar.- ¿Estamos aquí por petición de España o qué?

El español secó sus lágrimas, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar su llamado al resto de los presentes, quienes guardaron silencio de nuevo.

-Verán, el otro día...

**_FlashBack_**

Era una hermosa mañana en el huerto de la casa de Antonio, y éste se encontraba cosechando tomates, ya que en la tarde recibiría a Lovino, a quien había invitado con anticipación, y aprovechando que tenía ese día libre, considerando su actual situación económica, quería prepararle una suculenta comida para sorprenderlo y disfrutar una buena noche con su compañía.

-¡Qué alegría! ¡No puedo esperar a que Romano entre a casa y sonría al distinguir el aroma de la comida que prepararé sólo para él!

**_Interrupción_**

-¡Por la Reina! -Arthur estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos a puños.- ¿Podrías ir al grano de una maldita vez?

-Pero necesito explicar cómo sucedió todo, o después no podrán comprender lo que sucedió.

-Antonio tiene razón, déjalo hablar. -Lo apoyó Argentina, inclinado al hecho de querer molestar al británico.- Sigue contando, y no omitas ni un detalle.

_**FlashBack**_

Cuando terminó de recolectar las frutas y verduras que usaría, el español se dirigió a su cocina para lavar los ingredientes con especial cuidado, mientras pensaba en el menú que prepararía para el italiano.

-Ravioles rellenos de pollo y espinaca suenan bien, aunque Lovino come pizza la mayoría de las veces...

_**Interrupción**_

-¡Pero no hiciste nada de eso, maldito bastardo! -El italiano agarró al ibérico por la camisa para zarandearlo y soltarle uno que otro golpe.- ¡Fui a tu casa como acordamos, llegué muy puntual, y no estaban ni tu, ni la comida! ¡Casi me muero de hambre!

-Y hay una buena razón, pero necesito explicarla. -Alcanzó a articular el de ojos esmeraldas, sin verse afectado físicamente por la ira del mayor de los Vargas.

-Aunque suene extraño, España tiene razón, así que dejen de interrumpirlo para que nos diga de una vez para qué estamos aquí, y así podamos volver a nuestras vidas. Mis melodías no van a escribirse solas. -Hablo Austria mientras limpiaba las lentes de sus anteojos con un pañuelo.

-Claro que no, señorito, pero si pudieran, se suicidarían antes de que les pongas las manos encima. -El albino le picó la cabeza con la punta del dedo, y esquivó un posible golpe de la húngara por milímetros.- ¿¡Qué te pasa, marimacha!?

-¡Deja al señor Austria en paz o te juro que...! -El alemán detuvo a la húngara de cometer un crímen, regresándola a su lugar.- ¡Suéltame!

-Ya basta, dejen que Antonio nos explique por qué nos llamó. -Por precaución, Ludwig se sentó al lado de su hermano, al que reprendió con un coscorrón.- España, continúa, y sé breve, por favor.

_**FlashBack**_

Habiendo decidido el menú, el moreno estaba seleccionando los sartenes y bandejas que usaría para cocinar, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y se lanzó a contestarlo con toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, ya que el aparato se hallaba en el recibidor.

-¿Por qué no pedí una extensión para la cocina? -Quiso detenerse a recuperar el aliento, pero por el temor de perder la llamada, contestó de inmediato.- ¿Sí?

-_"España, **TIENES** que hacer una fiesta de tacos." **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**..._

-¿Ah?

_**Interrupción**_

-¿Nos convocaste a una junta solo por que un desconocido te dijo que hicieras una fiesta de tacos? ¡Date por muerto! -Suiza estaba por dispararle al español, pero la mirada suplicante de Liechtenstein lo detuvo.

-¡Es que mi jefe se enteró! -Respondió España usando de escudo humano a Canadá, quien gritó de miedo a pesar de que nadie lo escuchó.- Y no tuve otra más que obedecer.

-¿Y cómo se enteró tu jefe? -Preguntó Dinamarca ahogado en la curiosidad, gesto que provocó un ceño fruncido en la cara de Noruega.

-Verán...

_**FlashBack**_

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? Mmm... Que raro. -El ibérico colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a volver a la cocina, pero el aparato volvió a sonar con fuerza, por lo que se dio vuelta y se avalanzó a contestar.- ¿Realmente tengo que hacer una fiesta de tacos? ¡Ah, jefe...! ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿¡Qué!? -La tez del español palideció y casi podía sentir las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.- Si, de inmediato.

Apenas colgó el auricular, el moreno se aseó y salió de su casa a toda velocidad.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-Resultó que, aunque era mi día libre, tuve que trabajar hasta la noche, y como mi jefe pensó que eso de la fiesta de tacos podría generar algo de dinero, me dijo que tengo un par de semanas para organizarla, por eso no pude hacerle de comer a Lovino.

-¡Entonces no me hubieras invitado a tu casa si no ibas a recibirme o a tenerme lista la comida! -Gruñó el mencionado, amenazando con pegarle empleando de arma la libreta que llevaba consigo, más no consiguió pegarle a él, sino al canadiense, que seguía fungiendo de escudo voluntariamente a fuerza.

Los presentes empezaron a conversar sin orden alguno, coincidiendo la mayoría en que el asunto no era de su incumbencia, y que no estaban obligados a ayudarle si era un problema del ibérico.

-Lo sentimos, España, pero tenemos demasiados problemas en nuestras casas como para descuidar nuestros deberes por una trivialidad. -Habló Egipto en nombre de sus naciones hermanas y vecinas, mismas que abandonaron la sala en el instante.

-¡No se vayan! -Antonio aventó a Canadá, quien fue auxiliado por los países latinos.- ¡Necesito saber si vendrán a la fiesta de tacos! ¡Les reservaré lugares especiales, incluso a tí, Turquía! ¡Esperen!

Mientras el país anfitrión perseguía a los que abandonaron la junta, el resto buscó reagruparse a placer, por lo que en las siguientes décimas de segundo Rusia estaba sentado frente a México, seguido de su hermana Bielorrusia que no planeaba despegarse de él; Dinamarca se sentó sobre una silla muy cálida y algo incómoda, y por lo que le dijeron lo latinos, esa silla incómoda era en realidad Canadá, quien se retiró voluntariamente de ese sitio en lo que una pequeña discusión irrelevante tenía lugar, finalizada con el danés sentado al lado del mexicano, y Alemania, quien movió a tres de los hermanos de Chema con todo y silla de un empujón para sentarse del otro lado del moreno, dejó a Gilbert a merced de la furia de Elizabeta.

-_**¡West!**_ -Gritó Prusia al ver aproximarse a su cabeza el temible y tan conocido sartén.

El Kirkland, por su parte, parecía fiera enjaulada, dando pasos largos por doquier, mientras seguía mascullando.

-¿Qué _idiota_ propondría realizar una idea tan estúpida como una fiesta de tacos? -Disminuyó el volumen de su voz al ver que los demás se le quedaban viendo.- Sin contar a México, que es la tierra del taco.

-Momentito, Tejón Amarillo, que en mi casa comamos tacos no nos hace la tierra del taco.

-That's right! -Alfred habló por primera vez en lo que iba del día, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los que se quedaron, quienes ignoraban por completo que se hallaba ahí dado su silencio, y que hasta lo confundieron con Canadá.- ¡La tierra del taco no es México, it's Taco Bell!

El silencio que siguió a esa frase fue tan incómodo, que si Italia Veneciano no hubiera dicho nada, la tensión que cada país estaba acumulando superaría los límites de tolerancia que cada uno tenía estimado.

-¡Ve!

-Bloody Hell, Alfred! Why on Earth...?

-¿Acaso estás idiota, imperialista del mal? -Entre más de 3 países detuvieron a Cuba.- ¡No me suelten, por que ahora sí me cargo a éste infeliz!

-¡Una cadena no tiene tanto poder! -Exclamó molesto el holandés, y tomó sus cosas.- Díganle a Antonio que gracias por nada.

-¡Espera hermano! -Bélgica fue tras él.- Romano, me pondré en contacto contigo para enterarme de los pormenores de la junta. -Le guiñó un ojo en confidencia.

-¡Claro! ¡Incluso podría ir a tu casa, solo avísame! -Lovino se despedía con gran entusiasmo de Emma, cuando chocó con el español, que volvía derrotado.- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Por que te atraviesas en mi camino?

-Lo siento Lovi, pero estoy muy triste, todos se fueron.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estamos pintados en la pared? -Dijo Chema molesto.- Mira Toño, sé que es un asunto importante, pero no tenías que llamarlos a todos.

-José María tiene razón. -Los bálticos se pusieron de pie.- Nos gustaría ayudarte, pero desgraciadamente no sabemos mucho de tacos.

-Y no tenemos tiempo para eso. -Noruega se levantó a su vez.- Mejor vámonos, tenemos cosas más importantes que atender en nuestras casas.

-No seas malo, Lukas. -Finlandia habló de inmediato con un tono cargado de ternura.- Quizá no sepamos mucho del tema, pero España nos está pidiendo ayuda, no tiene nada de malo que aportemos con una o dos ideas, antes de retirarnos. ¿No lo crees, Su-san?

-Hmp. -Gruñó en tono afirmativo el sueco.

De esa manera, algunos de los países permanecieron en la sala, mientras que la mayoría se excusaba para volver a sus asuntos. Cuando los interesados en auxiliar al ibérico notaron que nadie más abandonaba el cuarto, tomaron asiento para retomar la junta.

-Se siente tan raro estar reunidos sin Pancho por aquí cerca. -Soltó de pronto Chema.- Juanito, Matatías, Güicho, ustedes estaban con él la última vez que lo ví, ¿no saben qué le pasó?

-**NO**. -Contestaron los tres rubios al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y no me digas...! -Gritó nuevamente con el brazo en alto el germano, a punto de asestar el golpe en la cabeza del mexicano, más se contuvo.- No importa.

Pero más de uno no le restó importancia a ese hecho.

-Hold out! -El británico golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.- ¿Todos este tiempo ustedes han sabido del paradero de ese wine bastard, y no han dicho nada?

-No sabemos en realidad en dónde pueda estar. -Respondió Dinamarca con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Pero de que lo asustamos, lo hicimos!

-¿Y por qué asustaron al señor Francia? -Preguntó la pequeña Liechtenstein, y el silencio reinó, aún para Veneciano, quien realmente extrañaba a Francis.

El cerebro de Alemania trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando una excusa convincente que lograra mandar al tema por la tangente; el danés probaba mentalmente el tono de voz que usaría para explicarles que era el castigo por desafiar la voluntad del Rey del Norte de Europa, más el ruso les ahorró el trabajo.

-Nos tocó el trasero sin nuestro permiso, y no pudimos perdonarlo. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que la expresión del rostro de su hermana Natasha se tornaba más siniestra de lo usual.- Teníamos planeado golpearlo y enterrarlo, pero salió de aguas territoriales mexicanas nadando a una gran velocidad, y lo dejamos ir.

Aunque la expresión de la mayoría de los presentes era digna de audicionar para el live action de "El Grito", los demás soltaron algún resoplido o risita, imaginando la cara de terror del galo.

-Bueeeno, ya dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a trabajar.- Habló México con un tono seguro en su voz, pero el gruñido de su estómago rompió la imagen serena que sostuvo, por lo que llevó una mano a la nuca mientras se reía nervioso.- Je, je, je... Ya hace hambre.

-Cierto, han discutido tantos temas sin importancia, que casi termina la hora del almuerzo. -Austria guardó su elegante bolígrafo en su bolsillo.- Espero que no hayas olvidado que, al convocarnos a una junta de emergencia, debes preveer nuestras necesidades.

-¡Ah! ¡No te preocupes! Esta vez no se me olvidó. Preparé un almuerzo para todos, síganme, por favor. -Les pidió Antonio, y todos se pusieron de pie.

* * *

En el cuarto comedor, la tensión saltaba de mesa en mesa. Un reducido grupo, liderado por el estadounidense, realizaban teorías de conspiración acerca de la desaparición del francés; otros no le quitaban la vista de encima al cuarteto de rubios que rodeaban al mexicano, era obvio que algo tenían entre manos, pero la mayoría no lograba imaginar qué.

Islandia, Finlandia y Suecia tenían su atención clavada en el noruego. Lukas llevaba casi media hora viendo fijamente, con el ceño totalmente fruncido, al danés, quien constantemente reía en voz alta y hacía bromas para amenizar el ambiente.

-Mathías se ve muy feliz... -Trató de hacer conversación el finés, pero Noruega lanzó un gruñido tan ronco, que incluso Grecia se percató de ello.

-Ni siquiera menciones ese nombre.

Más otros países se hallaban inconformes, aún con el estupendo almuerzo que les preparó el español, debido a... Pequeños detalles.

-No negaré que encuentro el platillo satisfactorio a simple vista, pero no esperarás que comamos sin una bebida adecuada. -Dijo Austria negándose a tocar los cubiertos hasta tener una bebida para acompañar los alimentos.

-Don Rigo tiene razón, ¿qué pasó, Toño? Ya de perdido nos hubieras dado agua...

No bien dijo eso, Chema se sorprendió por que Rusia sacó de su abrigo una botella de vodka, Alemania se levantó corriendo y volvió a los pocos segundos con una cerveza, y Dinamarca saltó sobre las mesas y regresó, de la misma manera, con el café que Noruega preparó por su propia cuenta, y al que apenas le iba a dar una probada.

-¡Maldito! -El afectado se iba a lanzar para recuperar su taza, pero el sueco se lo impidió, ya que no tendría sentido lidiar contra el entusiasmo del danés.

José María, por su parte, empezaba a sudar nervioso. Desde aquella vez que lo visitaron, empezaba a notar que algo no estaba del todo bien, incluso sus amigos sabían lo de la fiesta de tacos de España...

_**FlashBack**_

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, el mexicano se dirigió a la sala, calculando mentalmente la cantidad de comida que tendría que servir por si Francia se les unía, pero todo lo que encontró fue a sus primeras visitas discutiendo.

-¡Yo ganaré la competencia! -Exclamaba el danés con una sonrisa que reflejaba toda su confianza.

Y le extrañó más verlos sudando, despeinados, con tierra en los zapatos y manos, algunos cabellos que no coincidían con ninguno de los de ellos y, si no se equivocaba, manchas de sangre y lágrimas en sus ropas.

-¿De qué están hablando?

Y podía ser despistado, muchas veces, por no decir la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hasta él se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

-Lo que pasa... -Se apresuró a contestar Alemania.- ...es que Antonio hará un concurso de tacos, y nos estamos entrenando para ello.

-Da, comiendo mucho y ejercitándonos más.

-¿Y qué hicieron con Pancho? -Preguntó el moreno temiendo lo peor.

-Solo nos ayudó a entrenar.

-Da.

-¡Si! -Apoyó el danés con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Así es!

-Bueeeno... -Chema se encogió de hombros.- Aunque no suena a un entrenamiento saludable.

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Los implicados tampoco estaban tranquilos. No solo les preocupaba adivinar qué movimiento harían sus rivales para tomar ventaja sobre México, sino que la presencia de la hermana menor del ruso no les inspiraba mucha confianza, y tampoco imaginaban que una excusa de emergencia fuera a causar más problemas de los que no imaginaron, ni esperaron.

_**FlashBack**_

Podían ver en la cara del moreno que no se había tragado lo del concurso de tacos, pero tampoco podían dar marcha atrás, por lo que contuvieron el aire hasta que habló de nuevo.

-Bueeeno... -Chema se encongió de hombros.- Aunque no suena a un entrenamiento saludable. -Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, y asomó la cabeza.- Por cierto, ya está la comida.

No bien el mexicano desapareció de su rango de vista, el alemán tomó el teléfono y marcó a un número...

-_"¿Sí?"_ -Respondió sin aire el español.

-España, **TIENES** que hacer una fiesta de tacos. -Y le colgó de inmediato.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-¿Chema? -El argentino se había puesto detrás del mexicano, soltándole un pequeño zape para sacarlo de su trance y tener su atención.- Le decíamos a Antonio que sería mejor organizar una exposición de gastronomía criolla, y poner de slogan "El legado de España al mundo", ¿qué te parece?

-Ah, si, suena bien.

-Muy bien. -Diego puso sus manos en los hombros de Chema, agitándolos muy ligeramente.- Entonces nos vemos mañana en casa de Marcela para organizarnos. Holanda e India estarán ahí, así que no vayas a llegar tarde.

-No te apures, Diego. -Chema le dio una sonrisa a su hermano y le palmeó una de las manos.- Ahí estaré.

Más el argentino notó los ceños fruncidos de los europeos, y no desperdició la oportunidad para molestarlos un poco.

-Tranquilos, no me lo voy a robar. A menos que nadie más se anime.

La silla donde estaba Ludwig se quebró al impactar contra el suelo, dada la violenta velocidad con la que éste se levantó, Dinamarca ya había sacado su hacha de doble filo, y de no ser por Berwald, ya estaría repartiendo cortes, y Rusia tenía en manos la rasuradora, más no se movió de su lugar ya que Natasha aún estaba a su lado, a quien las palabras de Argentina no le afectaron en lo más mínimo.

-Bloody Hell! -Inglaterra dejó el chisme vinculado a las teorías de conspiración para encarar a los rubios que se negaban a apartarse del mexicano.- ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? ¿Qué tanto hacen pegados todo el tiempo con el inútil de México?

Y por ese nada agradable comentario, Iván se arriesgó a sufrir la ira de su hermana, y Suecia dejó que el danés hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, después de darle al inglés una mirada muy dura.

-¡Eso a tí no te importa! -Gritó el alemán mientras lo tomaba de la corbata y lo alzaba del suelo, sin preocuparse por matarlo de asfixia.

-¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos! -Gritó molesto el danés.

-Da, no querrás que te pase algo malo. -Agregó con su aura atemorizante el ruso.

En ese momento, los tres se percataron que todos se les quedaban viendo, por lo que el ruso abrió la puerta, el alemán se llevó casi a rastras al Kirkland, y el danés corrió con la coartada.

-En un momento regresamos, iremos a tomar aire.

Y se metieron a la primera sala que encontraron a su paso, cuya puerta la abrió el alemán de una patada...

* * *

Ajenos al ajetreo del comedor, las micro-naciones, precedidas por Sealand, sostenían una junta para organizar las futuras acciones que los llevarían a ser reconocidos como naciones...

-Y una vez que encerremos a ese estúpido de Inglaterra en el clóset, nos reconocerá como naciones.

Aunque sus ideas distaban mucho de ser consideradas como algo razonable, o posible.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en algo más útil, como obtener un reconocimiento a nivel internacional, prestar ayuda humanitaria sin fines de lucro o algo más sensato que sólo molestar a tu hermano mayor? -Le preguntó una hastiada Wy, quien veía la puerta como un hermoso umbral que separaba ese irritante momento de la libertad.- Lo único que conseguirás es que te castigue y le reclame a Suecia y Finlandia, y ellos no se merecen que los regañen por tu culpa.

-Eso no pasará... -Peter se bajó de la silla y empezó a caminar alrededor de sus amigos.- ¡Por que tengo la protección de la sangre nórdica!

-¡Tú no perteneces a los países nórdicos! ¡A duras penas eres una micronación! -Le reclamó Ladonia.- Si estamos aquí, es para enterarlos de mi nuevo plan para derrotar a Suecia.

-¡Deja en paz a mi papá!

Los chiquillos empezaron a discutir en completo desorden, cuando de pronto las puertas se vieron abiertas de forma violenta. Al volverse hacia la entrada, vieron cómo Alemania pateaba a un despeinado Inglaterra contra una de las sillas, mientras que Dinamarca evitaba que les interrumpieran bloqueando la salida con una silla, y el ruso se quitaba la bufanda, misma que fue volando por su propia voluntad hacia el ojiverde.

-What the hell...!? -Gritó al sentir una enorme presión en sus brazos, descubriendo al instante que la bufanda de Rusia lo mantenía atado al asiento, y no bien empezó a forcejear, el hacha del nórdico aterrizó a pocos milímetros de su cabeza, y el alemán apoyó una pierna en el filo de la mesa, destrozándola por el impacto.- What in the w...!?

-¡**_Cállate_**! -Mathías recuperó su hacha y la sostuvo entre sus manos, como un verdugo a punto de ejecutar la sentencia de muerte.

El semblante del alemán y el ruso no eran mejores, y menos cuando Iván sacó un objeto pequeño de uno de sus bolsillos, y nunca antes en su vida el inglés había deseado que aquello no fuera lo que vio, sino vodka.

-Esto solo te lo diremos una vez. -El germano tronó los dedos de sus manos, mientras la expresión de su rostro adquiría un tono tan hostil que al británico no le sorprendió que Italia le tuviera miedo la mayor parte del tiempo.- Tú dices una sola palabra acerca de nosotros a México, y te vamos a hacer lo mismo que a Francia, pero esta vez, no nos contendremos. -Hizo el ademán de golpear el rostro del británico, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros.- Ya hemos eliminado naciones antes, y podemos volver a hacerlo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, las tres naciones salieron de la sala, seguidos por la bufanda del ruso, que regresó y se enrolló en el cuello de su amo. Apenas sus pasos se perdieron, el inglés dejó ir el aire que había contenido en su boca debido al terror que experimentó en ese momento.

-¡Estúpido Inglaterra! -Sealand saltó sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor, jalando el traje del inglés con desesperación, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de su rostro.- ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste que era tan peligroso ser una nación!?

* * *

Cuando salieron al pasillo, se aseguraron que nadie más los escuchara, y estaban a punto de ponerse en posición de pelea, pero el alemán se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Es así como pretenden conquistar a México?

-Niet. -Rusia dibujó su clásica sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ponía en velocidad máxima la rasuradora.- Es así como me aseguro que nadie lastime a mi amigo.

-Además, ¿crees que somos tan tontos para revelarte nuestros planes? -Mathías movió las piernas, adoptando una postura adecuada para atacar y/o defenderse, en caso de que se tratara de una distracción planeada por el germano para eliminarlos de la competencia.

-De ninguna manera. -Ludwig pasó su mano por los cabellos, en un claro intento de no dejarse llevar por el estrés.- Sólo llegué a la conclusión de que no estamos procediendo de la forma correcta.

-Explícate, ¿da?

-¡Sí! Por que no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices. -Le soltó un codazo inofensivo al de ojos violetas.- Ahora resulta que no sabemos conquistar, ¡y me lo dice a mi, al señor de los vikingos!

-Da.

El ruso y el danés guardaron sus armas, como señal de que escucharían al de ojos celestes, y éste volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Considérenlo de esta forma: José María, tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta de que lo estamos presionando, y lo último que necesitamos es que nos rechace por pensar que solo estamos jugando con su persona y sus sentimientos. -Dijo con firmeza Alemania, provocando que las otras dos naciones le prestaran más atención.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres? -Preguntó Dinamarca al notar la misma seriedad en el rostro del ruso.

-Formar una tregua entre nosotros 3. Cuando estemos cerca de México, nos conduciremos de la manera más normal posible, para evitar que empiece a sospechar, y cada quien, por su lado, intentará conquistarlo, pero sin interrumpir a los otros.

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos, ya que las posibilidades de que eso último ocurriera eran las más propicias, lo que los llevaba a pensar que sólo el más rápido se quedaría con el moreno.

-Da, me parece justo.

-Bien, pero no crean que le ganarán al Rey del Norte de Europa.

-En ese caso. -Alemania extendió el brazo.- Queda pactada nuestra tregua. Por José María.

-Da, por México. -Secundó Rusia extendiendo también su brazo.

-¡Por mi querido México! -Exclamó contento el danés.

Sin embargo, una persona no esperada, y por completo indeseada, escuchó la conversación, y puso su mano por encima de las demás.

-For Joseph! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

-¿Estados Unidos? -Preguntó Alemania pensando lo peor.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Impidiendo que ustedes conquisten a México! ¡Ese es el trabajo del Hero!

Y mientras el escandaloso país se retiraba con rapidez, entre molestas carcajadas, los rubios intercambiaron una sola mirada, que decía mucho más que cualquier conjunto de palabras para explicarse.

Estados Unidos debía ser eliminado.

_**Continuará**_.

* * *

_¡Al ataque, con Roberto al frente! Este pobre diablo quiere hacer de las suyas, y he aquí una situación muy particular relacionada con uno de los más grandes secretos de José María, ¡aguas, que Chema está de malas!_

**Cosquillas.**

En el bello estado de Guanajuato, amanecía un nuevo día, lleno de luz, una brisa fresca y la sensación de que la calma perduraría un gran tiempo...

***CRASH***

...hasta que una silla fue arrojada por la ventana de la casa de José María, de la cual se escucharan gritos, golpes y cosas rompiéndose.

-¡Ven acá! -Después de destrozar casi toda la sala de la casa de Chema, éste y Roberto iniciaron un duelo de resistencia mano a mano, en el cual la ventaja se fuera inclinando hacia el mexicano liberal. Al verse casi en el suelo, Roberto optó por usar su más bajo recurso, y estiró su brazo directo al cuello de Chema.

-¡Oye no! -Gritó José María al sentir los dedos de su hermano moverse con gran velocidad.- ¡Eso no se...! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

En menos de un minuto, Roberto tenía en el suelo a Chema, quien pataleaba y manoteaba como gato boca arriba, mientras se rendía al poder de las cosquillas.

-Ya estuvo bueno de juegos. -Roberto se apartó rápidamente de su hermano.- ¿Vas a ir a la junta o no?

-¡Méndigo! -El liberal se puso de pie, enrojecido del coraje, pero el conservador se dio rápidamente a la fuga.

Horas después, en la junta de la ONU, todo transcurría con una relativa normalidad, excepto por el humor del mexicano, que se veía muy irritado.

-¡Ve! ¡México! -Veneciano trajo consigo un balón de fútbol.- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Y con un solo movimiento, Chema tomó un bolígrafo y perforó el esférico, aterrando al italiano.

***¡PUM!***

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! -Feliciano corrió hasta donde estaba Alemania tratando de poner en orden a Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos, y lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Alemania, ayúdame!

El germano se volvió hacia el latino, quien retirara el desinflado balón del bolígrafo y se pasara la mano por la cara, en un gesto de visible frustración.

-Lo siento, morrito, no estoy de humor.

Cuando la junta retomó su condición habitual, un celular empezó a sonar con furia, provocando nuevos gritos, que no cesaron hasta que el propietario del aparato salió de la sala para contestar.

-¡Habla el país del amour! ¿Qué pena tan grande se aloja en tu pecho para que acudas a mi en tu patética desesperación? ¿Quieres que vaya a brindarte un poco de mi amour?

-"_Ehm... Ahorita no, Francis_."

-Tú te lo pierdes, mon ami Bobby.

-"_Sí, lo que sea._"

-¿Aún está en pie la oferta de matrimonio?

-"_No sé de qué estas hablando. Mira Pancho, te necesito para algo más urgente. Ahí en la sala, hay una personita que necesita con desesperación todo tu amour, y sé cómo puedes someterlo a la más apasionante de tus voluntades y deseos._"

En el interior de la sala, Inglaterra estaba reprendiendo a Chema, no solo por no cooperar a favor de sus absurdas propuestas, sino por incomodar a las naciones de mentes débiles, quienes terminaron llorando al lado de sus naciones predilectas.

-Bloody Hell! ¿Acaso pretendes boicotear la junta?

-¿Y unirme a tu _clan de una sola persona_? No gracias, Tejón Amarillo.

-_**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_ -Alfred le dio un fuerte zape al británico, quién se estrelló de bruces contra la mesa, aunque eso no le preocupó al gringo, ya que a su parecer fue un gesto amigable e inofensivo.- ¡Te dijeron _**Forever Alone**_!

El inglés contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos, mientras apretaba los puños con furia.

-You...!

Y en ese momento, un ráfaga perfumada entró a la sala, alzó a Chema de su asiento y empezó a murmurarle palabritas de amor al oído.

-Mon Cheré... -Francis empezó a acariciar el estómago del mexicano.- ¿Listo para recibir un poco de mi am...?

_***PAS***_

Todo el movimiento cesó en la sala cuando México, al sentir invadida la zona próxima a su ombligo, enrojeció con furia, le soltó un codazo tan fuerte al francés, que provocó una grieta en la pared cuando ésta se vio impactada con la cabeza del galo, y sin perder tiempo, lo arrojó contra la mesa y se dispuso a machacarlo con una silla, ante el terror de las otras naciones y las carcajadas del estadounidense.

-Stop it! ¡Ya basta, salvaje! -Arthur trató de quitarle la silla, pero el moreno lo mantuvo alejado con una pierna.- ¡No te quedes parado, stupid git, y ayúdame!

**FIN**

*****_Ningún francés o inglés se vieron seriamente lastimados en la producción de este fanfic, pero no respondemos por sus sentimientos._

* * *

_¡Y lo que todos estaban esperando, el momento_ **FrUk**_! Me pegó la curiosidad, así que cedí al impulso y les traigo una pequeña visión de Canadá, Estados Unidos y México como "hijos" de Francia, Inglaterra y España, respectivamente._

_**Lo llamaste, ¿verdad?**_

Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo estaba despejado y las avecillas cantaban cerca del edificio de la sección preescolar de la Academia W, en la cual resonara el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

El bullicio no se hizo esperar. Cada niño y niña se juntaba con sus afines, fuesen amigos o familiares, y en una mesa, tres pequeños decidieron comer sus alimentos en una relativa paz, que era rota solamente por el más inquieto de ellos.

-Quería preguntarte... -Un pequeño rubio de ojos violetas apretaba contra sí su lonchera.- ¿Por qué hueles a pasta quemada?

-Yo no huelo a nada. -El pequeño inquieto, un rubio de ojos azules, olfateó a sus acompañantes, pero su naricita pasó de las ropas a las cajitas de almuerzo que llevaran.- ¡Eso huele delicious! ¿Qué trajiste?

-Bu-Bueno. -El pequeño de ojos violetas abrió su lonchera, de la que sacó un pequeño termo con vasito, un pan y tres pequeños contenedores.- Francis me preparó pato, verduras salteadas y salsa de queso como aderezo. Y jugo de uva natural.

El ojiazul se frotó las manitas mientras se saboreaba el almuerzo de su compañero, y luego se volteó hacia el moreno, clavando sus brillantes ojos en la lonchera hasta que el pequeño se incomodó lo suficiente para revelar el contenido.

-Toño se levantó temprano por que hizo paella, y yo traje de contrabando unas tortillitas de masa, y un jugo. -Chema puso cada cosa sobre la mesa, y al notar que había mucho silencio, se aventuró a preguntar.- ¿Y tú qué trajiste, Alfred?

-This! -Exclamó alegre, vaciando el contenido de su lonchera.- The best luch ever!

Los dos chiquillos tragaron aire sorprendidos, por que lo que salió de la lonchera de Alfred era una lata de queso cheddar en aerosol y un paquete de galletas saladas.

-¡Pero, esto no es nutritivo! -Exclamó asustado el canadiense.

-Quizá no lo sea, pero se ve 1000 veces más comestible que lo que cocina Iggy. -Dijo el pequeño Chema leyendo la información de la lata de queso.

-And it's more delicious!

Horas después, el trío norteamericano se dirigían a la casa de los rubios de habla inglesa por petición del pequeño Jones, quien aún no les revelaba el por qué de su almuerzo o la razón de su pedido.

-¿A qué vamos a tu casa? -Preguntó con timidez Mathew mientras apretaba su lonchera.- Mi hermano mayor Francis se preocupará si no llego en el autobús escolar a casa.

-Don't worry! ¡No se enojará si le dices que estabas con The Hero!

-¿Francis no es tu papá? -Preguntó curioso Chema.

-Dice que es muy joven y apuesto para ser un papá, pero que solo le llame así cuando estén cerca los maestros.

-Toño también está loco.- Razonó tras una pausa el moreno.- Cuando Lobito o el morrito nos visitan, se le va la onda y hasta olvida que existo. -Tras dar un par de pasos, el pequeño notó que había una columna de humo negro, y el inconfundible olor a quemado, que parecían provenir de la casa del rubio.- ¿A qué vamos a tu casa?

-¡A rescatar mis juguetes!

-Ah, no, yo no voy a hacer de bandido de nuevo, siempre me envían a la cárcel y ni me dejan jugar. -Se quejó el mexicano dando media vuelta para regresar a su casa.

-But i need your help! -Alfred lo detuvo.- ¡Si Iggy no pudo apagar el fuego, mis juguetes están en peligro y The Hero los necesita como apoyo para salvarlos!

-¿¡Fuego!? -Exclamó el pequeño de ojos violetas.- ¿Qué pasó?

-You'll see...

**FlashBack**

-¡Alfred! ¡Apaga el televisor y ven a desayunar! -Arthur estaba preparando un clásico desayuno inglés, pero a pocos segundos de haber encendido la estufa, ésta se sacudió y empezó a liberar gas por cada segmento posible, amenazando con quemar al rubio de abundantes cejas y, de paso, al resto de la casa.- Bloody Hell!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Iggy? -Preguntó el pequeño observándolo golpear las flamas con el trapo de cocina, que se estaba quemando también.- ¿Donde está el desayuno? ¡Llegaré tarde a la escuela!

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Así que agarré lo que no estuviera quemado por el fuego, y por eso tendremos que comprar más queso en spray.

Los dos pequeños lo observaron con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos, ya que nunca esperaron algo así.

-Y necesito que me apoyen para rescatar mis juguetes, por si Iggy no pudo detener el fuego.

-Está bien, pero ni creas que nos meteremos a tu cuarto si se está quemando. -Le dijo Chema y siguieron caminando.

-Why not?

Rato después, entraron a la casa de Alfred, de la que aún salía humo negro...

-Pues tu casa no se ve muy quemada, pero si muy negra, y apestosa.

Los pequeños avanzaron hasta la cocina, donde encontraron a Arthur descansando en una silla. El inglés tenía el pantalón reducido a un short requemado y lo que sobró de su camisa estaba empapado de sudor y manchado por las cenizas.

-¡Iggy! ¡Sobreviviste! -El ojiazul se lanzó sobre él, sacándole el aire.

-What are you doing here, Alfred? ¿¡Acaso no fuiste a la escuela!?

-¡Ya regresamos de clases! Tenía miedo de que se quemaran mis juguetes, así que Mathew y Joseph vienen conmigo.

El Kirkland cerró sus ojos y se masajeó con fuerza las sienes, deseando que todo fuera una broma del pequeño.

-The stove is useless... That bloody guy! -Iggy arrojó al suelo los restos quemados del paño con el que le diera batalla a las llamas, pisándolo repetidas veces para descargar su frustración.- ¡Ese maldito técnico nunca vino a repararla!

-Pero lo llamaste, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó Alfred, clavándole sus ojos azules con una mezcla de curiosidad y demanda.

**FlashBack**

-Damn! -Arthur apagó la estufa antes de que ocurriera algún accidente, y sacó algunos trastes del refrigerador.- ¡Alfred! Vamos a cenar ligero esta noche.

-Why? -Preguntó el pequeño mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno una historia de cómo él sería el héroe y salvaría al mundo.

-The stove didn't work, así que le llamaré a un técnico después de cenar, o tendremos un accidente muy feo.

Así que después de la cena, y de asegurarse de que Alfred dejara los videojuegos en paz...

-"24 hours service", cómo no... -Mascullaba después de marcar por tercera vez, sin percatarse de que su cocina había sido invadida.- Anybody there?

-Calme, ami, que éstas no son horas para gritar como loco, despertarás al pequeño.

-**_¡HYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_** -Gritó espantado Arthur, dejando caer el auricular y la agenda.- Stupid frog! ¿Cómo te metiste a mi casa? ¿Dejaste solo al pequeño Mathew?

-Mathew está durmiendo plácidamente, como todo buen chico haría. -Francis se acercó con un movimiento felino hasta donde estaba el ojiverde.- Y dejaste la puerta abierta, eso es muy peligroso, otro te hubiera golpeado para asaltarte y hacerle daño al pequeño Alfred. -El galo adoptó una pose dramática.- ¡Incluso podrían aprovecharse que el pequeño es todo el mundo para tí, para saciar en tu nada atractivo pero apetecible cuerpo sus más bajos instintos y ansias de amor y sexo salvaje, intenso y apasionado, que nunca más querrás que sea de otra manera!

-_**WHAT THE F...!?**_ You bloody bastard! ¡Sal de mi casa ahora!

El inglés trató de sacar al francés a fuerza de empujones, pero resbaló de súbito al pisar la agenda que dejara caer pocos segundos atrás. Cerró los ojos, esperando que sus manos disminuyeran el impacto contra el suelo, pero lo que sintió fueron los cálidos brazos del galo atrapándolo.

-¿Estás bien, mon ami? -Le preguntó en un susurro lleno de auténtica preocupación, que logró hacer enrojecer al británico hasta las cejas.

-Ye-yes... I'm fine.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, trató de caminar a la puerta para evitar que Francis se saliera con la suya, pero descubrió que aún estaba aprisionado por los brazos del mismo.

-¿Qué ra...? ¡Suéltame aho...!

Todo grito y forcejeo se vieron detenidos cuando los labios del galo se posaron sobre los suyos, produciendo un cosquilleo en la piel del inglés parecido a una descarga eléctrica, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, relajándolo, correspondiendo inconscientemente el beso, y haciéndolo desear más, por mucho que odiara admitirlo.

-Tú...

Las cálidas manos dejaron en hacer presión en su torso para dedicarse a acariciar la piel con sabor a mar del más bajo, prolongando la sensación de placer que le nublaba los sentidos, sometiéndose a la voluntad del creador de semejantes emociones, que solo iban en aumento de intensidad con cada beso, cada roce, y cada mirada.

-No digas más, mon amour.

Se retiraron sin separar demasiado sus cuerpos, para no perder el delicado deseo que los abordaba, mientras la llamada era finalmente atendida.

-_"¿Hola? Han llamado a servicios técnicos "XXXX"... ¿Hola?"_

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Cuando Iggy volvió a la realidad, se topó con 3 pares de ojos que lo observaban con curiosidad y miedo, debido al delgado hilo de sangre que brotaba de la nariz del hombre de abundantes cejas.

-¡Vayan a hacer la tarea ahora! -Gritó de golpe, y los tres pequeños huyeron a toda velocidad.

**FIN**

_¡Nos estamos leyendo! Y muchas gracias por leer :3_


End file.
